Immortal
by Lynn Lingers
Summary: Bo's disappearance had caused a change in Kenzi. When Bo left Kenzi woke up so to speak. Follow Kenzi as she takes that journey down memory lane revisiting the past and fighting for her present while getting closer to Tamsin and hiding the very fact that she is Fae. ( I've explain most of everything in the Authors Notes, you'll just have to read and find out. ) M for Mature.
1. Chapter One

Tossing every few seconds had render and robbed Kenzi of her sleep. Shifting ever so slightly in bed she peered at the angry numbers that shone through the darkness of the room.

'_2:14 A.M_ _Ah man._'

She groaned softly as she threw the covers aside maneuvering her body effortlessly off her bed. She made her way to the bathroom quickly turning the cold water on in the sink and splashing it a few times in her face.

'_You need to get a grip._'

She sighs as she peers at her reflection her once pale orbs shifted to a harsher bloodier hue. Instead of freaking out she blinked inhaling as much air as possible before closing her eyes to release the air within her lungs. Slowly she opened her eyes back up and smiled. Her eyes sparkled in their usual pale icy. Satisfied she smiles and decided to wander to the kitchen for a late night drink.

The crack shack was just as dark as Kenzi's room, but luckily she knew where everything was so she made it to the kitchen with ease. Rummaging through the cabinet she pulled out a bottle of Vodka. A silence filled the room for that matter the whole crack shack since Bo's disappearance. Feeling a slight ping in her chest she unscrewed the cap and proceeded to drink the entire bottle in one hearty gulp.

'_I really should get a grip she left me._'

Kenzi shook her head as she went for another bottle knowing she had lost the ability to sleep.

Ten hours later Kenzi was showered and dressed in her usual Gothic appeal for the day. Humming a tone she once heard when she was a child she made her way to the Dal in hopes to drink and bury her feelings. Being alive for as long as she had drinking was her only comfort when brought into emotional messes. She chuckled to herself as the cold air circled her skin she has found it quite odd.

'_I've been alive for nearly four thousand years and alcholalism has never been my problem._'

What a surprise to Kenzi when Bo's Houdini act awaked old memories in Kenzi that at first surprised her. When she first met Bo Kenzi had thought that she herself was human. For the remainder of their friendship that was all that Kenzi was – a weak fragile human. Kenzi shook her head – she was never one to pity or think less of humans, and never was angry about being human. Though she wasn't born a human so it did bug her slightly that no one took into count about what she looked like or what she was.

In essence Kenzi is an immortal with a Phoenix mother – half Phoenix to be exact though her mother's powers were a force to be recon with when she was angry. The immortal part of Kenzi had two souls indicating that she could have two soul mates more over that she needed two soul mates to balance out her powers.

Long ago she had just that. Two women she was more in love with each day she spent with them. Of course it took getting use to for the both of them but neither wanted Kenzi's powers to get out of hand thus accepting that they would have to share her.

Kenzi blinked a few times refocusing on where she was – when she was for that matter and remembered she was heading for the Dal. She smiled at her musing as she made it to the entrance and step through the threshold.

The Dal wasn't particularly busy at this time of day and that was how Kenzi preferred it as she made her way to the bar. Trick had been washing a few glasses as he looked up and spotted Kenzi a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hey Kenzi I was starting to think you ran off too."

Catching his words his face paled quickly to open his mouth to apologize, but Kenzi waved him off.

"Yeah well the liquor here is always good and mama was needing her fix."

The normal chirp in her voice was off, but Trick chalked it off as to her still getting over his granddaughter's disappearance. He sighed but smiled nonetheless as he pulled out a clean cup for her.

"Well the usual then?"

Silence.

"Kenzi?"

More silence.

"Kenzi."

Trick snapped his fingers thus bringing the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Ah yeah but no glass I would like the whole bottle if you please?"

His eyes softened with a curt nod as he brought her a bottle of vodka. Though was quite surprised when she made a slight face.

"Is there something wrong with the one I've chosen Kenzi?"

She nods once and then locks eyes with Trick – the color shifted causing him to take a step back. Kenzi sighed softly.

"How about we talk about this in the back and then I drink a bottle from the top shelf?"

He nods not knowing what to say but motions him to follow as the step out of view without realizing a certain Valkyrie had watch the entire transaction – apart from when Kenzi's eyes shifting color – and was quite intrigued with what was going on.

Back in the back Trick was pacing back and forth. The information Kenzi had relayed to him had got him in a stir.

"Four thousand years?

"Yes."

Her voice was its usual tone minus the false chirp she used when she was human. She was sitting formally in a chair watching Trick pace with amusement.

"You seem very surprised Blood King."

He snaps his head to face her. His brows furrow knitting together to form his confusion. So many questions coursed through his brain as he tried to rack them together.

"If what all you've been saying is true that makes you.."

Trick trailed off leaving the sentence to die down in his throat as Kenzi held up her palm causally making fire dance around it.

"That would make me a Queen of sorts."

Trick noted the amusement in Kenzi's voice as she made the fire disappear. She stood up stretching the kicks in her body before sighing again.

"Trickster no one should know I'm alive what I told you stays between us," she pauses slightly before locking eyes with him, "All of it."

"That won't be easy since you need two soul mates to balance your very dangerous powers."

Kenzi merely hummed ignoring the harshness of his tone – of course she knew that, but she also knew how to control herself until both were there to balance her.

"Well I had one of them, but she left."

Trick sat down upon hearing her words – yes he knew her soul mates were female every fae who knew Kenzi's history know she would fall for two powerful women who kept the balance of light and dark inside her. But he had not guessed that in a million years the one of his blood.

"You mean Bo?"

She sighed again looking at him with a small smile.

"Yes but she didn't know."

Kenzi threw her arms in the air feelings the awkwardness of the whole situations.

"Hell I didn't know for quite some time," she turned to look at Trick," I thought I was human – something must have happened to me but I can't remember."

She paced then much like Trick had done earlier. Fire wrapping around her palms.

"Kenzi," Trick began , "Kenzi!"

Upon raising his voice he snapped her out of her trance. Her fire disappeared once more as she looked at him teary eyed.

"Oh Trick I just can't remember what happened I mean I remember up until my birth the rise and fall of a few hundred empires," she chuckles darkly, "falling in love with the two meant to be with me being happy having them and then remembering them taken from me," she catches her breathe shakily, "I remember traveling around a lot sleeping around and then nothing."

Her chest panged again as her hand clutched her shirts Trick hopped up and touched her arm reluctantly.

"Shh it's alright your majesty I'm just surprised that my granddaughter is one of the two," he smiled warily as he peered at her, "Though it is quite fitting seeming as one of your old mates was a Succubus."

She nods slightly then and smiles besides herself.

"A succubus yes but nothing like Bobo."

Feeling as though the conversation had met a stalemate Trick patted her arm.

"I'm sure there is more to discuss and I promise to keep your true identity a secret as best as I can, but just know I'm glad you are alive and well and," he chuckles softly, "I owe you a drink from the top shelf nothing but the best I promise."

Kenzi nodded wiping her eyes and fixed her appearance. As the two made in back into the other room the both noticed that the place had more people all thirsty and waiting for their orders.

Instead of leaving Trick to suffer Kenzi helped him knocking out each order will skilled ease. After everything was settled Kenzi walked around the bar and took refuge on a stool. Trick noticed this and with some difficulty managed to grab the desired bottle for Kenzi and placed it in front of her only to gain a quick snide remark from a certain blonde dark fae.

"You think that's wise Trick she is only _human_ of course."

Tamsin was leaning on the counter next to Kenzi a smug smirk plastered on her face as she peered at the bartender. Clearing her throat promptly Kenzi smiled widely.

'_Oh this will be good._' Trick thought as he along with Tamsin looked at Kenzi.

"I think I can handle it just find Detective Snarkypants."

Tamsin growled slightly at the nickname the human called her but said nothing of it as she lidded her eyes as she stared at Kenzi. The human did not even flinch. Feeling somewhat perplex Tamsin kept her gaze as she leaned into Kenzi's personal space.

"You sure about that half pint?"

Kenzi merely batted her eyelashes as she grinned cheekily at the Valkyrie.

"I'm more than sure Slamsin."

Trick had set glasses in front of the two woman knowing both of them could drink and not be affected in the slightest from the alcohol so he smiled taking his leave to tend to other customers.

Pouring the first round Tamsin slid the cup in front of Kenzi.

"Well let's get our drink on than human."

Kenzi's jaw clenched as she took the glass and brought it to her mouth swiftly taking a gulp and slamming the glass down hard enough to get the message across to the woman next to her.

"Bring it then Valkubitch."

Fifteen shots later both woman were laughing like old friends leaning into each other for support as they snickered away at the other fae in the Dal. Trick smiled besides himself as he watched them surprised that the hostile feelings disappeared around the two. Though what he gave Kenzi was strong stuff that was meant for both woman to drink – any other fae or human for that matter would have serious alcohol poisoning.

After the laughter had died down Kenzi pushed herself from the stool and caught Tamsin before she fell.

"Woah there Detective you're falling all over yourself."

Kenzi chuckled slightly as Tamsin looked puzzled and for once saw the vulnerability in the blond woman's fierce green orbs.

"But-but –" Tamsin was at a loss for words for once in her life. Kenzi pulled Tamsin into the standing position helping the blond steady herself to her proper height which towered slightly over Kenzi who had to lift her head up slightly to meet Tamsin's questioning gaze.

Once icy blue clashed with vibrate green Kenzi smiled her face slightly flushed from still holding Tamsin who chalked up that Kenzi was drink – even though Kenzi wasn't. Stepping out of Kenzi's hold Tamsin shakes her head schooling her features.

"Thanks," she remarked cockily, "You aren't so bad for a human."

Kenzi's jaw clenched again but before Tamsin could notice Kenzi too school her features. Smiling brightly Kenzi leaned forward slightly brushing her lips to the Detectives cheek. Pulling back quickly she had side steps Tamsin who turned following Kenzi movement as she looked at her with that smiled still in place.

"You weren't so bad yourself T-sin," Kenzi cooed slightly without causing any of the customers to hear her, "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Though to anyone else that would have been just a question from Kenzi's lips though it was a mere statement – they would indeed be drinking like that again.

Tamsin shifted her weight as if she hadn't caught on to the meaning behind Kenzi's words though she nodded slightly stepping closer to Kenzi with a smug smirk upon her face. Crossing her arms slightly Tamsin tilted her head.

"How about I drive you home?"

Kenzi blinked slightly knowing that Tamsin was never one to just offer rides to fae who she wouldn't be sleeping with or anyone for that matter, but smiled besides herself as she decided to step the bait.

"Oh Detective are you trying to proposition me?"

The mock old English accent caught Tamsin by surprise as heat rushed to her cheeks – cursing herself slightly blaming the alcohol Trick had given them.

"Oh please as if I would want to proposition myself to a human."

Kenzi turned her head quickly hiding the red tint in her eyes – she reminded herself she was dealing with a dark fae who reminded her so much of her dead Succubus lover. Sighing yet again for that uptenth time that day she looked back at the Valkyrie with another fake smile.

"Geez TamTam I was only kidding around you don't have to hit below the belt."

Tamsin noted the chirpiness in Kenzi voice had wavered slightly and that the smile did not meet her eyes. Tamsin shrugged slightly not wanting to acknowledge that she hurt the human's feelings but she did feel bad at the same time.

"Look you're a human who is without her Succubus friend's protection," Tamsin drew a breath," I'm sure Wolf man and the Siren Ashole wouldn't let anything happen to you, but that doesn't mean any of the fae won't try to harm you."

Kenzi laughed causing those around her to look at her as she shakes her head. Without answering Kenzi turns on her heel and walks out. Tamsin pinches the bridge of her nose and follows suit glaring heavily at anyone who dare say anything as she went after the human.

A good distance outside the Dal Tamsin had caught Kenzi by the arm.

"Hey what the hell was that?"

Kenzi merely shrugs as she looks anywhere else but Tamsin.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Tamsin quipped as she glares at Kenzi applying pressure to the human's arm for good measure.

Kenzi snapped her gaze to Tamsin startling the blond with her dagger like gaze.

"Remove your hand Tamsin and I'll talk to you."

Tamsin clenched her jaw slightly as she removed her hold of the smaller woman.

"Alright so what the hell was that?"

**SMACK**.

Tamsin hand flew to her cheek as Kenzi glared at her.

"Quit pretending that you give a shit Tamsin," the hint of anger in Kenzi's voice was apparent, "You didn't give two fucks about me when she left," Kenzi's eyes had started to slightly shift by then as the fire inside her started to build up, "It's been almost three months okay?" Tears started to well up as she looked away from Tamsin hiding her eyes and pushing the flames down, "Three fucking months and no one has checked on me – not Dyson," she laughed, "Not Hale because he's been busy much like Trick," she drew in a breath as tears poured down her cheeks, "Hell Lauran hasn't even come around to see if I'm alive."

Kenzi began to laugh then startling Tamsin as she looked at the human before her. Kenzi shook her head again as she with puffy eyes looked at Tamsin knowing her eyes wouldn't betray her.

"I have no one to protect me and that's fine, but I would appreciate it if you did drive me home."

Tamsin merely nodded leading Kenzi to her truck. No words were exchanged as they drove in a calm peaceful silence. Tamsin's cheek still stung, but she was not about to bring it up to the human next to her. Outside of her peripheral vision she watched as Kenzi leaned her head against the window staring out of it – she looked lost in thought. Something inside Tamsin wanted to pull Kenzi into a strong embrace and just hold her. Shaking her head at that thought Tamsin pulled over indicating that they had arrived at the Crack Shack.

They both got out of the truck then as Tamsin walked Kenzi to the door. Kenzi was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you Tamsin," Kenzi said as she peered at the taller woman beside her with a small smile that reached her eyes," for drinking with me, letting me smack you, then rant to you oh and driving me home."

Tamsin chuckles as she waves her hand dismissively.

"Anytime short stack, but let's not make a habit out of hitting me I could kill you."

Kenzi laughs heartily at Tamsin's statement leaning forward to kiss the Valkyrie on her cheek a bit longer than last time. Pulling away slightly Kenzi meets Tamsin's gaze with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't expect less than that from you Officer."

Tamsin rolls her eyes as her heart skips a beat. Sensing that as a bad sign she steps back though frowns as Kenzi opens her door.

"Really?" Tamsin looked slightly worried," You just leave the door unlocked?"

Kenzi looks over her shoulder and shrugs.

"I have for the past three months hoping she would come back I won't start locking the door now."

Tamsin frowns heavily shaking her head as she pushes Kenzi aside. Stepping into the Crack Shack with a look of determination on her face.

"Tamsin what are you doing?"

Ignoring the brunette behind her Tamsin does a clean sweep of the place followed by Kenzi walking behind her watching the whole thing. With a sigh of relief Tamsin looks at Kenzi.

"Looks like nobody has been here so you'll be alright and lock the door when I leave?"

Kenzi rolls her eyes and salutes the Valkyrie.

"Yes mom."

Tamsin was about to make a remark when the front door opened revealing a sad looking Lauren.

_Authors Notes_:** Well that was fun to type. This is my very new fanfiction I've decided to make and stick with. I decided to try my hand at Lost Girl because Kenzi is my spirit animal and I love her.**

**This story is a Kenzi/Tamsin and Kenzi/Bo, as in Kenzi will be with both woman. I'm sorry if you won't like that, but this is my fanfiction and I'll type what I like. Furthermore there will be some Doccubus, but Lauren will be with my OC Succubus that should be coming around and making her appearance in later chapters. Other ships will be made as well in a later date. I hope you like this and will continue to read it as I make Kenzi's journey further into the Fae world. Bo will come back not sure when so for now it is a Tamsin/Kenzi centric.**

**Oh and I do not own Lost Girl if I did well lord help us all.**

**Love Lynn.**

**P.s Also the mistakes are all my own. :D**


	2. Chapter Two

Lauren stood there mouth slightly open as she peers at the tiny brunette and the aggressive blond. Shifting on her feet she closed her mouth as tears began to form.

Tamsin feeling the awkwardness of the situation rubbed the back of her neck and blew out the air she didn't realize she was holding.

"Well no big bad Fae have been here," she pauses and looks at Kenzi, "Besides myself so I'll be take my leave."

Without another word Tamsin begins to walk out of the Crack Shack she pauses briefly to nod at Lauren before shuffling out of the door. Lauren was about to speak to Kenzi until the little Goth ran past her.

"Hey Detective you missing something?"

Tamsin spun around on her heel wide eyed as she begins to pat herself that is when she noticed what she was missing. Growling slightly Tamsin tone was a mixture of bewilderment and annoyance.

"Yes my cell phone was in my jacket."

Kenzi merely smirked and held the device up. She chuckled when she saw Tamsin's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"How did you –"

Kenzi shook her head as she stepped closer to the blond with a cheeky grin on her face as she hands the phone to Tamsin.

"I will never reveal my secret and I typed my digits in there so whenever you feel up for that drink you can ya know text me or something."

Or something had held meaning to Tamsin as her eyes dilated, but she shakes away the thought that started to invade her brain. She shifts on her foot and she places her phone in her pocket smiling smugly at the human before her.

"You do realize I work," she pokes the human with her index finger gently as she keeps that smile intact, "So it could be awhile before that happens again."

Kenzi's face fell slightly before smiling because she did catch the again in the sentence. Tamsin though thought Kenzi hadn't caught on so she lightly pushed the human back drawing her attention.

"Meaning yes short stack I would like to take you up on that offer," Tamsin dropped her hand then walked the rest of the way to her truck and then stopped to look at Kenzi ," You aren't so bad for a human and remember to lock the door alright?"

Kenzi smirks and salutes the Valkyrie before walking backwards.

"I make no promises you'll just have to come an check on the little ol' human every now and then."

Tamsin merely nods as she steps into her truck with a flick of her wrist she waves once to Kenzi who simply nods. Neither woman realizes that the blond doctor had watched the entire interaction between the two.

Pivoting on her heel Kenzi does an about face and tilts her head as she looks at Lauren who is just standing there in Kenzi's doorway.

'_This is going to be emotional as fuck might as well be her rock for the night._'

In truth Kenzi had dreaded this for the past three months no one had so much visited her which she was more than grateful for when she awoken to her true self, but at the same time she felt the emotional toll it took. Exhaling every last bit of air in her lungs she makes her way to the blond before you.

"Hey Doctor Hotpants what can little ol' me do for your –"

Kenzi was immediately cut off when a pair of arms entrapped her in a bone crushing hug. A muffled cry can be heard from the taller of the two.

"I just thought maybe she would be –" Lauren sobbed harder," be back so I stopped by to check and I thought you would be gone too but," Kenzi had circled her arms around the blonds waist pushing them both inside.

Kenzi had managed to shut the door behind her and remembering Tamsin's words she managed to twist her body without breaking much contact with Lauren to lock the locks on the door.

With a slight inward huff the immortal ended up leading them to the couch all the while Lauren let out all the emotion she had within herself. Kenzi for her part rubbed the Doctor's back whispering reassuring words like "_It's okay._" and "_You'll be alright_." Almost two hours later the once heart wrenching sobs turned into soft cries and then into sniffles as they readjusted themselves on the couch. Wiping her eyes Lauren untangles herself from the little Goth staring at her with puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you Kenzi."

The said woman shakes her head and looks up at the ceiling.

"It's alright Lauren," Kenzi smiled sadly," That sounded like three months worth of pent up emotion so I understand."

Lauren looked at Kenzi with a look of confusion. She didn't understand how Kenzi hadn't made a joke of it and also noticed a slight change in Kenzi's appearance. Kenzi was glowing not literally but in a way that Lauren had never seen before. Like the young woman sitting right next to her had matured far beyond her years. The glow itself was rather appealing and Lauren had to shake the feeling she was getting by sitting next to her. It had only been three months Lauren wouldn't have guessed or thought even that three months would change Kenzi like this.

"You lost her too I shouldn't have come to you crying like this I should have asked how you were holding up."

Kenzi looked at Lauren then the fire within Kenzi started to boil though Kenzi told had to remind herself that Lauren is only human and that Bo had had relations with the woman next to her

'_Stupid possessive feeling Bo wasn't even mine then so I shouldn't be mad at Lauren_.'

With a sigh the fire inside came to shimmering halt as she smiled sadly at Lauren – four thousand years had given Kenzi enough time to perfect her acting ability.

"Yeah but you needed to let it out of your system so I understand though I will say I am rather surprised you showed up at all."

Lauren frowned slightly feeling guilty – yes she for selfish hurt reasons avoided the Crack Shack at all costs. Not wanting to hope in the slightest that the Succubus would be back. She looked around then noticing that the Crack Shack looked a lot cleaner than the last time she had been here and a lot more fixed up.

"Let's just say I was being selfish and neglectful," Lauren said refocusing on the brunette next to her, "I also thought that you left without B-b-her being here."

Cursing herself inwardly Lauren's eyes glazed over again with new tears threatening to be shed Kenzi tilts her head though as she began to think of what to say as her body acts on its own. In one fluid motion her hand rests on Lauren's cheek before thinking to draw it away the little Goth decided to radiate heat and comfort the almost distraught woman.

"Hey hey no more of that missy and," Kenzi took a sharp intake of air and exhaled rather slowly focusing on her fire, "someone had to be here when Bobo decided she wanted to come home."

Lauren no longer felt the need to cry Kenzi's words had soothed her as her eyes began to droop.

"How about we just cuddle and watch come tube," Kenzi suggested with a genuine smile, "It can be a regular girls night without the sex and stuff."

Lauren laughed then loudly as she peered at the little Goth who removed her hand from Lauren's face. Kenzi only chuckled at the reaction from Lauren as she giggled.

"That would be lovely Kenz though I have the slightest feeling that you swing for my team as well."

Kenzi's face flushed then though her smile still remained.

'_Oh yeah and it's the woman who slept with you for awhile that is one of my two soul mates who can balance my very dangerous powers that could level this city if I don't keep my wits about me_.'

Knowing that wouldn't end well Kenzi just shrugs as she stands up and stretches her stiff body.

"Yeah well some of you ladies are rather attractive so one can't help but admire."

Lauren snorts and stands as well needing to pop the kinks in her body also.

"Did she know that when you two were living together?"

Kenzi noticed that Lauren was avoiding saying Bo's name as if she were dead and gone. Not wanting to snap at the human Kenzi looks at Lauren with a small smirk.

"Bobo thought and possibly still thinks that I like manwich so no," Kenzi's voice was soft as she made her way to the kitchen, "she didn't know."

Lauren hadn't caught the end of Kenzi's statement though she was right behind the shorter woman. Lauren noticed the kitchen much like the living room looked clean and almost new.

"Looks like you did some spring cleaning and renovating."

Kenzi looked over her shoulder at Lauren. Part of Kenzi wanted to just snap at her and tell her to leave but the part that made Kenzi sane and almost exactly human – the immortal logical side simply shrugged off the ignorance of the very smart human. Lauren didn't know Kenzi is fae – hell not even Tamsin noticed when they were drinking very strong spirits at the Dal. So she merely shrugs and turns to face the Doctor as she leaned against the counter.

"Well I happen to come from money that not many people – including our beautiful lovely Bo knew about it," Kenzi then hops up to sit on the counter with her legs crossed, "I thought I should fix up the place and keep it clean so when she comes back our home wouldn't look so run down and broken."

Lauren was about to speak when Kenzi turns her body to open the cabinet door pulling out cheap vodka she got from some Russian in the black market. Smiling happily Kenzi retrieves two shot glasses and jumps down looking at Lauren.

"Girls night with Vodka, pizza and horrible reality television shows – oh my!"

Lauren laughs at this and nods her head. The sentence that was on her tongue died away as the ventured back into the living room. Kenzi had ordered pizza and both women had settled on the couch for a few hours.

Two boxes of pizza and ten shots of Vodka later both had cuddle into each other. Lauren was feeling the numbing affect of the liquor but Kenzi wasn't. Cheap human liquor wouldn't even get the girl tipsy. Though she cuddled up with Lauren knowing she needed the comfort and half of Kenzi needed comfort as well.

"I really miss her you know?"

Kenzi had shifted slightly to peer at Lauren whose eyes were lidded and her breathing was coming in few and far in between indicating that she would eventually fall asleep. Kenzi for her part just smiles at Lauren.

"I miss Bo as well Lauren she'll be back eventually."

The Doctor hadn't heard Kenzi's statement as she drifted off for once in a peaceful slumber. Girls night with Kenzi had allowed the Doctor a peace that she thought she lost when the Succubus left her – left all of them for that matter. Being there with Kenzi allowed her to have a small piece of Bo giving her the courage to finally move on and move forward.

Kenzi on the other hand was missing Bo far stronger than normal. The light soul within her did something that had never in the four thousand years she had been alive been done before. It called out to Bo. Kenzi was unaware of this as the dark soul trembled. Shaking her thoughts of Bo Kenzi with ease lifted Lauren off of the couch and carried the woman into the new guest room that had been installed. Kenzi then made way to change the Doctor's clothes into something more comfortable.

Nothing that belonged to Bo but Kenzi had planned that Lauren would be around actually no she hoped the blond would be around so when everything was being changed Kenzi bought clothes for the Doctor – comfortable clothes to be exact. So changing Lauren into a tank top and sweat pants Kenzi tucked the taller woman in and then stepped out allowing her to sleep.

Kenzi then grabbed her own sleep wear and sutured to the bathroom for a quick shower. Making sure the water was cold Kenzi stepped in. Kenzi would have shivered before she woke up – her body that thought she was human would have anyways, but the cold water caused the room to fill with steam as Kenzi allowed her body to be at its normal high temperature. Sighing blissfully Kenzi smiles brightly washing away the stress that built up from her day she closed her eyes then opening her senses only to realizes that the Crack Shack was being watched.

Quickly Kenzi turned the water off uping the heat in her body as she dried effortlessly. Flinging on her black yoga pants and black sports bra Kenzi quickly tied her hair in a messy bun. Her phone chimed drawing her attention quickly.

**Hey short stack I couldn't sleep and decided to come check on you been there in thirty**. **Oh and this is Tamsin.**

'_Fuck_.'

Kenzi placed her phone in the medicine cabinet after a quick Kay Kay was sent to Tamsin and made her way to the living room quickly grabbing her katana.

"Reveal yourself now."

She growled slightly and thanked the Fae gods she put Lauren in that guestroom since it was protected and soundproof.

Just then a man shimmered into view and another one grabbed Kenzi by the back of her neck.

"Not bad for a human how did you know that we were – "

Kenzi up the heat in her body as the man dropped his hand from her neck. She growled impatiently as she glared at the two with bright red eyes.

"Who the fuck sent you and what the fuck do you want?"

She was in no mood to be formal knowing the Valkyrie was on her way and that the Doctor was here asleep. She needed them gone before shit really hit the fan.

"What the hell are you?"

The man who had grabbed her yelled as he looked at the burnt flesh on his hand.

Kenzi looked at him darkly as the other one backed up.

"She's – she's a phoenix man boss didn't tell us this!"

Kenzi snapped her fingers then virtually taking away these underfae's powers. She then stabbed the one who grabbed her in the chest killing him instantly.

"He was rude enough to grab me so he dies," she smiles as her gaze fell on the other man looking at her wide eyed with fear, "Besides two can keep a secret if one of them is dead correct?"

He nods quivering in the corner as he cowards away from her bloody red gaze. Kenzi merely smiles knowing she has less than ten minutes before the blond got here so she had to make this quick.

"Mind telling me why you are here I don't have all night."

He looked at her then wide eyes making her angry as fire swirled around her.

"SPEAK!"

She commanded as he crouched down shivering at her anger.

"Our boss wanted to rough you up to get information on the Succubus who used to live here."

Kenzi made her way to the man grabbing him roughly burning his arm at the touch. He yelled loudly enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Kenzi really was thankful for the soundproof room she put Lauren in.

"The burn I just gave you is for your eyes only meaning your boss won't see it no matter what he or she does," Kenzi snarled, "No matter how strong they are they won't see it so if I were I would keep the fact that I'm a phoenix between us."

He nods then feeling queasy.

"What do I tell my boss?"

Kenzi leaned into his personal space then her voice dangerously low and very threatening.

"Tell your boss that the human doesn't know and you had to kill your friend there because he got too carried away," Kenzi sighed and stepped back, "Tell them the human got pretty roughed up and that was all you got out of her now take your dead friend there and leave."

With that she snapped her fingers allowing the man to take her Katana out of the other man's body and left like nothing happened. Kenzi then quickly cleaned the blood up and have everything taken care off when there was a knock on her door.

With ease Kenzi unlocked the locks and was slightly taken back by the sight before her. Tamsin stood with a six pack of beer a smile graced her face.

"Good to know you are up and about half pint I thought I'd come over," Tamsin the smirked cockily, "I'm glad you took my advice for once."

Kenzi rolled her eyes then it would be a very long and eventful night.

_Authors Notes_: **Yay! There you have it Chapter Two is up and running and man I love this chapter. Kenzi being a rock for Lauren and Killing an underfae with ease this mystery boss should be revealed soon maybe. Dyson will be making an appearance next chapter along with Hale. Oh and a lot of Tamsin/Kenzi cuteness that will make you barf – by cuteness I mean more sarcasm is ensured.**

**Thank you bjq for your review! I love this story too. :D I hope you continue to read and review and tell me what you like so far about this story. Thank you very much.**

**Also disclaimers are as followed I sadly do not own Lost Girl if I did Kenzi would have more badass scenes.**

**P.s All mistakes are my own. :D**


	3. Chapter Three

The first thing Kenzi noticed before opening her eyes that she was not in her room. The second was that a strong pair of arms kept her body flush against the owner – who was in fact female and lastly what she also realized that it was around five in the morning thanks to her internal clock which made her feel like a wizard for knowing this.

Gingerly she opened her eye lids and cursed every fae god she could think of for being in this position. Keeping her breathing at an even pace she tilted her neck slightly to adjust her head to peer at the one holding her.

Blushing profusely Kenzi was face to face with a sleeping Tamsin – who looked very peaceful in her slumber. Kenzi closed her eyes quickly still keeping her breathes at a steady pace.

"_Oh fae I remember now_."

Kenzi remembered comforting Lauren as best as she could last night –having a girls night and sharing a few laughs. She remembered Lauren falling asleep and carrying the human to the soundproof guestroom which again she was thankful for because of the two underfae that showed up after her shower. In vivid detail she recollect swiftly killing one and branding the other and with a few tricks a Forensic Scientist taught her cleaned the scene with record breaking time since a certain Valkyrie showed up with a few brewskis.

Smiling she remembered drinking with Tamsin until around two in the morning. Getting Tamsin a pillow and a blanket to use and then Tamsin surprisingly wanted to drink some more, but since Kenzi was pretending to be human she drank three more shots of Vodka before acting like it all affected her so she cuddled up with the blond and they went to sleep.

Being in the position that she was in made Kenzi open her eyes to look at Tamsin once more slowly and ever so lightly Kenzi's pale orbs glazed over as she recalled being in this position before.

In another place, in another time – with another name.

_The birds were beginning to stir slightly outside the makeshift cabin. In fact the entire forest was becoming alive before the sun could grace everyone with its presence. _

_A young woman was unaware of this as she slept nestled closely to the warm body next to her. The said body though was wake idly tracing patterns on the exposed flesh on the others back slowly but surely rousing the woman from her slumber._

_Shifting slightly the once asleep woman removes her head from the crook of the other's neck smiling lazily as pale blue met an earthy green._

"_Mm, morning have you been awake long?"_

_The owner of the said green eyes smirks as she stops tracing patterns._

"_Long enough to memorize your face – and backside."_

_Flushing slightly the owner of the blue smacks the taller of the two playfully as she turns around – still in the other's embrace with her arms crossed._

"_Oh come on Ariana I was merely jesting," the voice behind Ariana whimpered slightly," I've only been up for half a heart beat I'm sorry if I had awoken you."_

_The brunette sighs dramatically before turning around and kissing the green eyed woman._

"_It's fine Elizabeth," the brunette than moved golden locks aside, "I like this side of you."_

_Elizabeth smiled then green eyes twinkled in adoration as she leaned forward kissing the brunette this time who eagerly accepted knowing that the blond needed to feed._

_As the kiss progressed Ariana opened her mouth slightly allowing the mixture of red and silver chi to slip into Elizabeth's mouth. _

_Upon this the two proceeded to make love to each other up until the sun was high in the sky. After the two had detangled themselves no longer a mess of limbs they dressed giggling like school girls._

"Kenzi."

Bringing back to the ever present Kenzi refocused her eyes noticing that she no longer was staring at a sleeping Valkyrie. Searching for her internal clock Kenzi realized that it was around six. She had been musing over a memory for about an hour – which wasn't bad, but now her eyes clashed with the fierce green that belonged to the Valkyrie and her heart hammered.

"Uh what?"

Tamsin raised her brow slightly as she absent mindedly began to trace patterns on Kenzi's side with her thumb. It took everything in Kenzi's power to remain calm as she tilted her head waiting for Tamsin's response.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

The awkward hint of déjà vu was creeping up Kenzi's spin but she focused and thanked genetics that even though in her musing that Tamsin had just woke up. So with a slight smile Kenzi mumbled.

"For only a heart beat," she giggled then softly, "How did we end up like this?"

Tamsin made a slight face then as she looks at Kenzi with a cocky smirk.

"You mean you don't remember?"

'_Oh course I do I just have to pretend I don't just to keep the simple fact that I'm not human_."

Kenzi twisted her features slightly with a pout as she looked at the blond.

"Nope sorry I mean I remember you coming over with brewskis and drinking," Kenzi with some effort pulled away from Tamsin massaging her temple, "And then nothing."

Tamsin who decided to sit up stretched a bemused smile on her face. She looked at Kenzi who managed to get off of the couch with mild difficulty.

"Well yeah we drank and then you mentioned having Vodka in the cabinets – nice kitchen by the way, " the Valkyrie smirked again, "and we drank like three shots each until you were practically all over me."

Kenzi knew for a fact that this didn't happen but to play tit for tat she gasped dramatically placing her hand over her chest.

"Oh dearly me how did you survive such a thing?"

Tamsin for her part merely rolled her eyes as she too stood up to retrieve her boots and jacket.

"It wasn't without great difficulty but I resisted you just fine."

Sensing that the other woman was about to leave Kenzi merely smiles rolling her eyes as well. Until an idea hit her turning to face Tamsin fully Kenzi smiled nervously – all apart of acting that she was indeed a master at – at least she hoped.

"Oh yeah if the Doctor happens to ask you carried her into the guestroom."

Taken back by Kenzi's words Tamsin tilted her head displaying her confusion.

"Lauren is here and there is a guestroom?"

Kenzi merely nods and shakes her head rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Uh well yeah she was drinking last night so I wasn't about to be that friend and send her off," insert nervous chuckle, "and the guestroom is for me if Bobo decided to come back and bring back guest of her own for the ya know?"

Tamsin furrows her brows until two and two come together. With a slight 'oh' the Valkyrie shifts her weight on her feet and looks at the Goth.

"But how would that be useful if she brings back guest of her own for personal sexy time?"

Kenzi merely quirks her lips into a small smirk and raises her brow.

"You really think I hadn't thought of that Captain Obvious?"

Tamsin growled slightly as her jaw clenched showing her discomfort to Kenzi about the nickname which Kenzi got the message all too clear but being who she was she threw that shit to the wind to continue. With her arms waving in front of her face she just smiles widely at Tamsin.

" I simply had the guestroom made soundproof geez Detective sounds like you need coffee."

Plopping down on the couch Tamsin chuckles slightly slipping her boots on as she looked up and noticed that Kenzi was no longer in the living room. Once they were laced up and her jacket was on she made her way to the kitchen catching the aroma of fresh coffee being brewed.

Kenzi knew Tamsin was standing in the doorway but thought to keep the human act going so she pretended to be oblivious as the Valkyrie watched her.

"So why do I have to tell the Doctor that I carried her into the guestroom?"

Kenzi pretending to be startled spins around to look at Tamsin who was now in her personal space.

"Easy there half pint I was just trying to ask you a question."

Kenzi blew out a nervous breath as she maneuvered herself around Tamsin bringing a coffee mug down for the said woman as she went to the task at hand. Remembering that the Valkyrie had asked her a question Kenzi hummed as she hands Tamsin her coffee.

"Because would you believe me if I told you I carried her?"

Tamsin opened her mouth then closed it deciding she should take a couple sips of coffee before answering. Until she realized how good it tasted and downed the whole thing. With a smirk she then looked at the human.

"No – no not really so I see your point."

Tamsin then pulled her phone out of her pocket and realized she had enough time to get to her apartment – shower and head to work.

"Alright well this was fun but some of us have to work so I should get going," Tamsin frowned then as she looked at her appearance, "Definitely not going to work in what I wore yesterday."

Kenzi snickered slightly dramatically pouting when she said in a whiney voice.

"Hey I work too! Just not structurally like you do."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as both women made their way to the front door. Tamsin opened it stepping through the threshold and then turned locking her gaze with Kenzi.

"Yeah about that I want you to not be a P.I for awhile."

Kenzi only squinted at Tamsin then like she spoke another language. Pouting heavily Kenzi looked at Tamsin wide eyed.

"But why?"

Tamsin for her part was cursing herself. She was angry with herself as her eyes shifted to a harsher green as she looked at Kenzi.

"Because you are a human you shouldn't be meddling in Fae affairs until the Succubitch decides to come back," Tamsin growled then, "You'll be safe and out of the way so use real detectives can get the job done."

Kenzi's lip twitched into a small snarl for a split second before pushing the fire down. She blinked and pouted at Tamsin.

"Whatever you say detective."

Before Tamsin could reply Kenzi shut the door in her face not wanting to hear what the blond wanted to say. After locking the locks Kenzi heard the faint chimes of her cell phone. Swearing to Baba Yaga that if it was the blond she was going to rethink the whole secrecy thing and burn her ass. Taking her phone out of the medicine cabinet she opened her inbox.

**Sup lil mama Lauren wasn't at her apartment and her cell traces to your location so I'll be there in about two hours to come get her.**

-Hale.

Rolling her eyes Kenzi then remembers Tamsin's words about the P.I thing so she decided to trump her. Unknown to the Sunshine Gang little ol' Kenzi had plenty of light and dark fae friends. Two who were perfect to be her pretend muscle opening her contacts up and scrolling to the desired name Kenzi hit call when a familiar voice answered.

"_Ariana_?"

She smiled happily and replied.

"Yeah it's me."

True to his word Hale arrived two hours after he had texted Kenzi with him was Dyson and Tamsin. Kenzi had managed to get the good doctor up, explain how she got into the guestroom, get some food in her, have her help clean some and Kenzi also ushered Lauren to the shower.

Though she was greatly surprised to see Dyson and unhappy to face Tamsin again. They were all standing outside her doorway. Ignoring the Valkyrie Kenzi flung herself into Hale's arms hugging him tightly. This had caused the new Ash to laugh. Kenzi missed the death glare Tamsin had thrown Hale's way.

"Sup lil mama how have you been?"

Kenzi's mouth twitched into a smile as she tilts her head at him.

"I've been better," Kenzi toned in on the bathroom noting that the shower was running still, "Lauren should just about be done with her shower so come in and wait."

Hale nodded as Dyson wrapped Kenzi in a hug. Keeping her heart rate down as he buries his nose into the crook of the immortal's neck.

"Woah there down boy."

Kenzi lamely jokes as she hugs the man back if she wasn't careful around him her whole "I'm pretending to be human thing' could be blown.

Kenzi however caught the death glare Tamsin sent to Dyson and when she felt Kenzi look at her Tamsin quickly looked away.

Raising her brow Kenzi steps out of Dyson's embrace as he laughed "You still smell like the same ol Kenzi to me."

Slightly horrified Kenzi didn't know what to say luckily it was Tamsin to make a snide remark.

"Watch it there Wolf Pup next thing we know you'll be humping the poor human's leg."

Dyson snarled slightly and the two began to bicker. Tuning them out Kenzi sits next to Hale on the couch. After the other two go at it for a few more minutes they too move to where Hale and Kenzi are sitting.

Lidding her eyes slightly Kenzi tunes in on the bathroom once more. The water is no longer running and the sounds of footsteps can be heard making their way to the living room.

"It's hard to believe it's been three months what have you been up to Kenzi?"

Kenzi looked at Hale then who was looking at her with concern in a very Kenzi manner she shrugs and waves her hand.

"Oh you know a little of this and a little of that."

He nods as Lauren steps into sight. Kenzi was about to make a remark when her phone chimes quickly looking at the screen she smiles.

**I'll be there shortly with my bags oh and Lynn has a friend with her so don't freak out.**

- Sugar Crotch.

"Who's Sugar Crotch, why does this person have bags and how long is shortly?"

Kenzi tilted her head backwards to meet Tamsin's questioning gaze.

"You know someone named Sugar Crotch?"

Kenzi taking her eyes off of the blond Detective and looked at Dyson – he had this weird smirk on his face. Lauren was frowning slightly much like Hale and Tamsin well she was scowling.

Kenzi sat back into the couch she sighed heavily about to explain when there was a knock on her door. Before any of her current guest could get up to investigate Kenzi had already jumped over the couch and flung the door open revealing a young man about six foot four, nicely built, he has dark hazel brown eyes with specks of green in them with sun kissed tan skin and dark raven hair cropped short and frayed. He was wearing a black vneck that hugged his framed and a decent pair of blue jeans.

Kenzi launched into the mystery man's arms as she yelled "Sugar!" He laughed happily as he held the brunette close to him. Everyone noticed his rich deep voice as he looks at Kenzi.

"Always a pleasure to see you Kenzi it's been ages."

'_Ya got that right._'

Awkward coughs can be heard behind them as Kenzi slips out of the man's embrace.

"Oh yeah everyone this is Kristoff a.k.a Sugar Crotch and his stripper name is Dark Cinimon."

Kristoff snickered with the expressions he received as a throat behind him was cleared.

"Really Kenzi you can say hi and give Kristoff a hug but not me?"

The female voice behind the tall man surprised everyone – except Kenzi. Stepping out of the way Kenzi smiled at the young woman standing there. With open arms and teary eyes Kenzi's voice almost cracks.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you Lynn."

Said woman smiled and stepped into Kenzi's arms. Hugging her back with the same amount of pressure everyone in the room watched the two as Lynn pulled back slightly smiling at Kenzi.

Everyone noted that Lynn was rather breath taking with her pale skin similar to Kenzi. Her hair was long to her mid back which was currently over her left shoulder and blenched blonde – natural from the looks of it and it made her overall appearance stunning and captivating. She is only a few inches taller than Kenzi but still considerably short. She is wearing a simple cream colored dress – strapless and a black pea coat which was unbutton. What startled everyone was that her hazel eyes as the color looked in between blue and green with hints of grey and a bright yellow ring around her pupil.

Stepping out of Kenzi's embrace and moving her bag against the wall the last person who step through the threshold startled everyone. Kenzi the most for the friend Lynn had brought looked like Bo – except her hair and eyes.

Everyone stood awkwardly as the woman stood there shifting on her feet. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled into a messy bun and her bright ocean blue/green eyes looked at everyone in the room. Though her gaze lingered on Lauren far longer than anyone which made Kenzi uncomfortable sensing the tension in the room thickening Lynn was the first to speak.

"Right well everyone this is Bel," Lynn waved to said woman who nodded as Lynn looked at her and waved to them, "Bel these are the fabulous Kenzi's friends I believe mister tall dark and handsome over there must be the Ash."

Hale merely smiles at the compliment only to frown slightly.

"Uh Kenzi how do they know I'm the Ash?"

Instead of answering him – Lynn did as she along with Kristoff went to stand next to Kenzi. Bel had moved to be near Lynn ready to strike if anyone dare come near her friends.

"Well you see Mr. Ash I'm light fae," Lynn smiled none threatening as she smiled pointing at Kristoff with her thumb, "my brother here is dark fae and –" Lynn interlocks her arm with Bel ,"My best friend of almost fifteen years here is unaligned."

Hale simply nodded his brows furrowed.

"What kind of fae are you and how are you and your brother not on the same side but are still so close?"

Lynn looked at Kenzi who just nodded as Lynn shut the door behind her and gestured for everyone to take a seat. Bel whose gaze met Lauren's once more went to stand next to Lynn as Kristoff sat on the floor his back pressed against the couch. Kenzi was beside him though sitting on the couch – Tamsin was beside her and next to Tamsin was Hale. Dyson and Lauren remand standing both staring at Bel.

"Well first off," Lynn began as Bel intertwined their fingers, "I'm half Succubus half Valkyrie."

Lynn smiled at the gasp that came from Tamsin. Kenzi snickered slightly as she waited for Lynn to continue. After the shock washed off everyone in the room Lynn opened her mouth.

"Kristoff is an incubus and technically my half younger brother."

Kristoff merely waves his hand with a smirk showing off his dimple. Kenzi pats him on the shoulder with one hand and unconsciously holds onto Tamsin who noticed but said nothing as Lynn spoke again.

"And Bel here is a Succubus," Lynn's smiled widely her dimple showing also as Bel bumped her hip into Lynn's, "We've been best friends for fifteen years and she helps me fight crime."

Lauren breaks the silence then as she looks at Bel first then shifts her gaze to Lynn.

"How do you and your brother know Kenzi?"

Lynn smiles remembering what they rehearsed earlier.

"We met a while back in the black market six years ago Bel wasn't with me at the time – Kenzi didn't know we were fae back then," Lynn chuckles looking thoughtful," That didn't last long though when we met again she was on a case with her partner – never met her by the way," Lynn smirked then, "Needless to say we were happy to tell her about us after that."

The whole room remand silent for a few moments before Tamsin softly removed her hand from Kenzi's to stand up.

"Why are you three here and how long do you plan on staying?"

Lynn only smirked as she locked her gaze with the taller blond. Bel went to step in front of Lynn but was pulled back as Lynn stepped in front of her.

"Kenzi mentioned something about a P.I business she was in and that her partner was on leave," everyone looked at each other as Lynn continued," She mentioned that she would be needing muscle to help her solve the cases and nobody can say no to Kenzi when you know she needs the help so here we are," Lynn matched Tamsin glare then as an act of defiance, "Oh and we're staying indefinitely."

Hale noticed that this could potentially get ugly very quick so he stood up motioned for Dyson and Lauren as he walked to the door. Tamsin with one last glare at the smaller blond retreated to where her partner and the others were standing.

"Well it was nice meeting you three and good to know Kenzi will be back in business I was worried that she would get herself killed if she tried to fight crime by herself."

Kenzi inwardly rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend. Kenzi moved to stand between Lynn and Kristoff as she watched her friends depart one by one of course none leaving Kenzi without a hug – except for Tamsin.

Hale and Dyson were quick with the hugs and out the door. Lauren took her time to hug Kenzi who promised Lauren she was welcomed over anytime she wanted to be there. Tamsin was standoffish. The events from earlier played in her mind when Kenzi shut the door in her face – but she was quickly drawn from her thoughts when a familiar pair of lips brushed her cheek.

"Sorry there Detective I was an ass earlier."

Tamsin smirks slightly all was forgiven as she nods stepping back almost walking into Lauren who was still in the doorway looking at Bel. Kenzi with quick thinking stopped Tamsin and startled Lauren.

"Hey Doctor Hotpants you should be careful since Detective Snarkypants almost stepped on you."

Lauren blushed profusely and scurried out the door leaving Kenzi to ponder. Tamsin glared playfully at Kenzi before flicking her wrist motioning her departure.

As the door shut Kenzi opened her eyes to look at the three before you.

"So you go by Kenzi now?"

Kristoff was the one who asked as Lynn tilted her head. Bel was the only one to look confused but said nothing as the three friends interacted.

"Yeah it's the name I was using when I thought I was human," Kenzi eyes landed on Bel as she picked a picture up of Kenzi and Bo, "You're best friend looks almost identical to my partner in crime."

Lynn noticed the accusation in Kenzi's voice, but didn't respond hostile like most Valkyrie's probably would. She shrugged slightly as Bel placed the photo down and looked at Kenzi.

"Yeah well I wasn't lying about her being my best friend for the past fifteen years," Lynn smiled sadly, "Sorry Ari she isn't your Bo."

Kenzi sighed heavily as she looked at Lynn.

"I know – they just look alike is all and call me Kenzi or Kenz or think up a ridiculous nickname," Kenzi paused then as she looked at the ceiling," Ariana Alexander is dead."

_Authors Notes_: **And the plot thickens! **

**Kristoff looks like Chris Riggi who played as Jacob White in Vampires Suck though slightly more OCish with the sun kissed skin and hazel brown eyes.**

**Lynn looks like Charlotte Sullivan who plays Gail Peck in Rookie Blue though she is possibly shorter than Gail and maybe paler. Oh and the eyes are based off of someone I know personally.**

**Bel looks identical to Bo in every single way possible like height, body type e.t except for her eyes and hair color.**

**Any of you wanna guess Bel and Bo's relation to each other? :D**

**Also thank you Music and Reading Lover for your review along with guesttttt! I look forward to reviews from the both of you :D**

**Plus did anyone else catch the whole Elizabeth resembling Tamsin thing – except that she is a Succubus?**

**Next chapter should reveal more – cause yes there is always more to this story. Not too much cuteness happened with Kenzi and Tamsin I think I'm gonna try and draw it out slightly before their first kiss officially happens – or it might happen soon I dunno. I'm sorta liking jealous Tamsin though and Bo won't be back until chapter fifteen. That is when the story she really intensify.**

**Anyways disclaimers are as followed I do not own Lost Girl, but I do own Lynn, Kristoff and Bel oh and the bad guys that will also feature in this fic too. **

**Reviews are always lovely. :D**

**Love Lynn.**

**P.s All mistakes are of my own doing! D:**


	4. Chapter Four

It had been a week since the trio arrived.

Kenzi was quite pleased that she thought ahead before there arrive since she had more than one guest room installed. Though all three never brought anyone back to feed – which Kenzi was more than grateful for. Though within that week Kenzi had sensed that the Shack was being watched once more thus is why she had gathered everyone in the living room to tell them the attack.

"So the fae that attacked you wanted information on Bo?"

Kenzi's hearted ached as Bel asked because her voice was similar to Bo's and that made her light soul cry out even more for the Succubus. Finding it difficult to voice an answer she merely nods as her response.

Lynn was pacing through the room – Bel was sitting in the recliner watching Lynn with amusement and Kristoff sat next to Kenzi. The silence was broken when a new question was asked by Kristoff.

"Did anything stand out that these fae did?"

Kenzi for her part recalled everything – the only thing that did remotely stand out was the fact that they shimmered into the Shack though she didn't really given them much time to do anything.

"No the only thing they did was shimmer in and I took away their powers," Kenzi shrugged, "and I killed one of them," her eyes widen then, "his blood was black if that helps."

Kristoff's face screwed into a face of disgust and mild confusion.

"That sounds a bit demonic to me."

Lynn for her part quit pacing as she looked at her brother and her friends.

"They could be shadow fae."

All eyes were on her – Kenzi's mouth formed an 'o' shape, Bel furrowed her brows and Kristoff looked puzzled.

"What?"

"There is such a thing as shadow fae?"

Lynn tilts her head trying to find the right words to answer Kenzi and Bel – mainly Bel's question since Kenzi only said what.

"Yeah from what I remember they had black blood and a knack for teleportation but I'm sure there is more to them than that."

Lynn looked thoughtful then as Bel walked over to her.

"I know that look what's on your mind?"

Instead of answering Bel's question Lynn looks at Kenzi – a look of seriousness washed over the blonds face.

"Does the Blood King live around here?"

Kenzi nods her head then as she stands up stretching her body in the process.

"Yeah he runs a neutral bar called the Dal," she furrows her brows then, "do you think he can help?"

Lynn merely shrugs as she looked at the immortal before her smiling slightly as in act of reassurance.

"It's a long shot but I'm sure he can."

Kristoff cracks his back as he looks at Kenzi.

"It'll be one step closer into finding out why Bo left I mean they came here wanting information so it kinda sounds like whoever is calling the shots has some beef with your friend."

Kenzi's heart started to race then with anticipation and hope. If they got a lead on whoever sent those underfae it would be a step closer into finding out why her Succubus left – part of Kenzi thinks that she did so to protect her and that is when her fire started to boil.

'_Stupid kind Bo always playing the damn hero_.'

The three jumped back as Kenzi's eyes turned red – her fire danced around her body as her heat kept rising. Without realizing it Kenzi burnt her couch causing Kristoff to put the flames out with the fire extinguisher.

Kenzi's inner turmoil was brought to an end when a pair of arms wrapped around her and a yelp of pain filled her ears.

"Kenzi come back," Lynn pleaded hoarsely, "Whatever you are thinking about let it go before you burn down the place!"

Kenzi blinked then her eyes shining in their usual gentle ice. Shifting her gaze down she winced at the arms around her waist. Guilt fills wash over her she turns to look at Lynn only to hold the cry in her throat Lynn's beautiful body was covered in burn marks and her clothes had all but burned off.

Bel acted swiftly moving Kenzi to the side gently as she brought her lips to Lynn's who tried everything in her power to protest but failed miserable. Kristoff grabbed Kenzi by the hand and the two went to Kenzi's room giving the Succubus and the Valkubus space to allow Lynn to heal properly.

"I didn't mean to burn her Kris."

Kenzi's cries as Kristoff strokes her hair soothingly as he looks at the woman before him. Guilt had also wrenched his stomach at the sight of his older sister but he also knew she would heal. He knew that Kenzi knew this also but that wasn't the time to voice it. It was the time to calm her.

"She did what she thought was right to bring you back Kenz," he pauses his movements momentarily as if debating what to say next before continuing his actions, "I mean she is no Elizabeth so she knew the risk," he lifted Kenzi's chin so her icy orbs could met his amber, "Liz would want us to do everything in our powers to protect you," he smiles teary eyed, "Lynn cares for you – hell we all do so if a risk is to be taken we do it."

Kenzi buries herself deeper into Kristoff as she sobs louder – shaken to her very core.

Almost two hours later Lynn steps through Kenzi's bedroom door fully healed, cleaned and dressed. She smiles sadly as Kenzi detaches herself from Kristoff to stumble over to Lynn whose arms were open and ready to hug her.

"It's okay," she says softly, "I'm okay."

The two stand like this for several minutes until Kenzi pulls away from Lynn she noticed that Bel was standing in her doorway so she smiles at the taller brunette.

"Thank you for healing her."

Bel smiles genuinely as she looks at Lynn and then Kenzi.

"She's my best friend and I wasn't about to let her be in pain," Bel smirks then much like Bo would when she thought of something sarcastic, "Besides I'd be completely lost without the little Valkubus."

Lynn just rolls her eyes as she walks over to Bel slapping her shoulder playfully.

"Ah yeah we know this Bells," Lynn then glares at Bel playfully, "And just because we bat for the same team does not mean you can jump my bones when the situation calls for it."

Bel threw her hands in the air then.

"You weren't complaining two hours ago."

Kenzi then watched as the two bickered much like she would with Bo – though she was happy for the two friends it made her miss her Succubus even more. Kristoff cleared his throat then bringing Kenzi back from her musing and stopping the two from bickering.

"Right well since we are all dressed," he claps his hands then, "and my darling sister is all healed how about we go see the Blood King?"

All nodded in agreement until Kenzi raised her hand keeping them in place.

"Alright firstly no one should address Trick as the Blood King," she huffed, "at least not in public, " she looks at Lynn and Kristoff then, "Secondly you two stick to the script I don't want anyone knowing how you really know me and my cover being blown in my face," when the siblings nodded she turns her gaze to Bel, "And lastly you Succubus are doing a good job so far just don't mention to anyone that I am fae," Kenzi's eyes flash red for good measure, "Friend or not I will fry your ass."

Bel nods her head as she wraps her arm around Lynn's shoulder.

"Your secret is save with me," she squeezes Lynn's shoulder affectionately," besides Lynn packs a punch so I wouldn't dream of it."

With a nod and making sure everything was secure in the Crack Shack the gang made their way to the Dal – though with some difficulty because fae and human alike stop them as they asked for numbers. Kenzi groaned inwardly each time because the Succubus and Incubus charm just lured people in – hell even Lynn drew people in being part Succubus herself.

Finally making it to the Dal Kenzi noticed that like last time it wasn't quite so packed though Trick did have customers. Like right now as she spots him she can see him talking and tending to a muse – pretty little thing, but as soon as Trick spots her he excuses himself making his way to her.

"Kenzi are you here for a drink?"

Before she could answer it was Lynn who jumped the gun.

"Those would be nice but we have some questions to ask you first if you don't mind?"

Trick shifted his gaze from Kenzi looking at the petite blond who asked the question. He then looked at the young man standing to the left of Kenzi what took him by surprise though was the dark haired brunette who stepped closer to the blond – he paled slightly for a moment as his heart almost stopped as he nodded he thought of only one thing – Afie had lied.

The group of four followed Trick – who kept looking back at them – though Kenzi knew he was really only looking back at Bel as the four followed him.

Once everyone was situated Kenzi told Trick everything – from how she knew the siblings to the attack to Tamsin she should quit the P.I business to her calling Kristoff – she left nothing out.

"So you think whoever sent those fae are after Bo?"

Kenzi shrugged her shoulders as Bel looked at Trick.

"Was or is there such a thing as Shadow fae if so what is there to know about them?"

Trick who was taken back by the tone in the brunettes voice he then without answering her walks to a bookshelf pulling out one of his many ancient books flipping to the desired page he halts as he reads from the text.

"It says here that shadow fae are trained assassins – made of course for dark fae purposes but light fae were known to use them too for their dirty work," his brows furrow, "it says here though that they were wiped out because fae of both light and dark feared that no one – besides the Ask and the Morrigan – should have such power," he looked at Kenzi then, "whoever commanded them were considered very powerful and very dangerous."

"Do the Shadow Fae have any particular powers we should be worried about?"

Trick looked at Lynn then as she tilted her head waiting for an answer.

"The book said teleportation, strength, speed – they can alter their appearance if they so desired."

Lynn just lets out a huff of annoyance.

"Great basically like fae ninja."

Holding back his chuckle Trick looks at Lynn sternly.

"Right well nothing to worry about since they are extinct."

Lynn rolls her eyes as Bel speaks.

"Yeah well history has been wrong on a lot of things."

Kristoff decided to chime in then as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Right well real or not what is the plan?"

Trick looked at the young incubus then his voice carried some authority.

"The plan is to lay low," he looked around then, "Kenzi is trying to hide her identity and whoever is pulling the strings will reveal themselves in due time," he's eyes softened then, "Take cases in the mean time I mean that is what you called them for right?"

Kenzi nods then though she noticed the lingering glance Trick was giving to Bel so she decided to break the ice.

"I know that look Trickster," she narrowed her eyes slightly, "You know something about the Succubus in the room so spill."

Sighing heavily Trick felt all eyes on him – including the one he had been staring at. Looking up to meet Kenzi's gaze a broke man before her.

"Aife lied to me when she was pregnant," Trick recalled feeling more than one life forms in his daughter's stomach, "I knew she was carrying twins – there was a risk to it since Aife herself was a twin though her brother died at birth."

He looked at Bel then.

"Bel I'm your grandfather."

The succubus blew out a breath then as she looked at Trick. Lynn walked over to her best friend lacing their fingers together – she gave her a squeeze giving Bel the courage to talk.

"I know," Bel smiled weakly, "I mean I look an awful lot like Bo – I mean her name is Isabo and my name happens to be Isabel," she inhales quickly exhaling her next sentence, "Also Aife visited me awhile back she said something about me making a valuable asset to her."

Trick eyes widen along with Kenzi as they looked at Bel.

"Lynn had to kick my ass to make me realize that leaving with Aife was a bad idea," Bel chuckled, "I mean she did abandon me – hell she abandon Bo too so I'm glad I didn't take her up on her offer."

Lynn smiled at Bel then before throwing her fist in the air.

"Alright now that we are all caught up and acquainted how about them drinks?"

Everyone – except Trick – laughs. Trick just simply frowns at the blond.

"There is a magic word you know?"

"You mean now."

The Valkubus states with a raise of her brow looking at Trick mischievously. Bel snickered at her best friend taunting her grandfather Kristoff bits back his laughter as Kenzi giggles.

"Oh Trick you amazing Trickster," Kenzi says in a sing song voice, "May you do the honors of getting us some hooch pretty please?"

Trick bites back his laughter as he nods everyone making their way to the main part of the Dal. Once everyone was in their designated areas Trick placed four bottles of Vodka and four shot glasses infront of them.

"Here help yourselves I have other customers to tend too."

As Trick walked off Kenzi looked over her shoulder – low and behold a hoard of light and dark fae alike came in. Kenzi noticed right away three familiar faces walking towards them.

"Kenzi!"

Dyson bellows causing the immortal to flinch she turns her body to face him so that when he hugs her she won't burn him because he startled her – because burnt wolf flesh never smells pleasant.

"Dyson!"

She said in false enthusiasm as he brings her in for a bear hug Kenzi was oblivious to the death glare Tamsin sent Kenzi. Lynn for that matter caught it and smirked knowingly unknown to Tamsin.

Once Dyson pulled away from Kenzi he nodded at Kristoff – his gaze lingered on Bel for a moment making her uncomfortable though she felt Lauren look at her so she decided to walk over to the blond who was standing near Tamsin though she was occupied with gawking at Bel only to cover it up at the brunette made her way over to the doctor.

"What brings you to the Dal?"

Dyson questioned Kenzi as he looked at the other two at the bar. Lynn who was working on her fifth shot takes if quickly looking at the wolf infront of Kenzi.

"Kenzi mention this bar was like neutral grounds," Lynn paused to take her sixth shots, "We decided to come here so we wouldn't get looked at oddly."

Dyson just nods as Kristoff takes the bottle away from Lynn.

"Hey you need to share don't be greedy now."

Lynn merely scowls as the wolf and her brother laugh – her gaze then shifts to Bel who is talking away with the human doctor.

Bel felt someone stare at her she smiled adoringly when she shifted her gaze from the interesting human beside her to look at her best friend. She furrowed her brows slightly as Lynn gave her the thumbs up before turning her attention back to the others.

Lauren noticed the look on Bel's face – it was much like Bo's face when she pondered or looked lost when thinking about something. It made the blond want to kiss the expression off the Succubus's face though she knew it could only over step her bounds and she still wasn't one hundred percent over Bo. So she simply looked at the brunette.

"Are you alright you looked confused?"

Bel just nods her head as her ocean hued eyes look into Lauren's chocolate orbs.

"Yeah I sometimes get lost in thought is all."

Lauren taking that answer nods and the two make way over to the others – Tamsin on the other hand stayed rooted in place. Her gaze never leaving Kenzi as the human laughed and joked with the people around her. Jealousy flared a few times when the half breed touched the little Goth.

She wasn't sure why she just simply was when anyone touched Kenzi for that matter – it scared and angered Tamsin to no end. She noticed the feeling a week ago before the trio arrived. Once they showed up she took it as an excuse to avoid the human knowing she was protected and hoping to the fae gods that the feeling would leave her. It never did though only amplified.

She couldn't like Kenzi – not at all.

Her love was a death sentence and falling for a human would only end tragically.

Kenzi sensed something and turned to see Tamsin just standing there feeling rather mischievous she hops off the stool making her way to the blond.

"Hey Valkubabe long time no see."

Tamsin cursed inwardly as her heart picked up the pace – ignoring the feeling she was getting from the human's voice she crosses her arms.

"What," she raises her brow, "and you've seen me last week like I've mentioned before I do work you know."

Instead of flinching at the harshness in the Valkyrie's voice Kenzi simply shrugs with a smile.

"Well you are a Valkrie and a total babe, " she wiggles her brow suggestively which makes the Valkyrie before her breath catch in her throat – Kenzi was unaware of this as she looks more causal, "and I know this D man mentioned you guys just cracked a tough case with the help of the good doctor."

Tamsin uncrosses her arms and nods jerking her chin towards the bar.

"Mind if I get a drink before continuing this conversation?"

Kenzi nods as they make their way to the bar once seated Lynn slides a shot glass to Tamsin along with a bottle of absolute Vodka.

"It's on the house."

Tamsin just nods as she takes a few shots then looks at Kenzi who also downed some.

"So have you four taken any cases?"

Kenzi who just downed another gulp looks over at Tamsin.

"Mmm nope not really," she shrugs, "we haven't really went looking though the three of them having me training like crazy!"

Kenzi flung her arms around in emphasis causing Tamsin to raise her brow.

"You training," Tamsin chuckles as she looks at the human, "that seems hard to believe."

Kenzi gasps slightly in a dramatic way as she glared at the Valkyrie.

"I have you know I do one on one training with all of them and can hold my own."

Tamsin just smirks as she gives Kenzi a 'really' look.

"Yeah I doubt that half pint I mean look at you," Tamsin gestures to all of Kenzi, "I bet they go easy on you."

Kenzi just rolls her eyes as she looks at the blond a smirk graced her face as she takes another shot – she then pretends to be drunk as she leans into the Valkyrie's personal space causing the blond to blush faintly.

"Maybe you should train me then?"

Tamsin couldn't think of a response as Kenzi leaned forward kissing Tamsin on the cheek a lot longer than last time and closer to her lips. Kenzi then hops off of the stool wobbling over to Lynn who pulls Bel on the arm and Kristoff for his part gets up standing next to the other three.

"Well it's been fun but we should get going it was nice spending time with you guys we should totally do this again."

Kenzi waited for the others to nod and was quite happy when all of them did. Her gaze lingered on Tamsin as Lynn helped her pretend to walk better. All the while she smiled at the jealous glint in the full Valkyrie's eyes.

Tamsin takes another shot of the alcohol then – her thoughts go back to that kiss on her cheek and how she couldn't quite respond like she wanted to.

Instead of wanting to think about it she begins to down the other bottle hoping to drown the feeling for a little while.

In an old abandon warehouse a man was being tortured. Not just any man though – a fae – the very same fae who was branded by Kenzi.

**WHACK**

"Tell me why the Succubus is back when you told me the human knew nothing!"

The man said nothing – being branded swore him to a secrecy he couldn't over power. The fae interrogating him loses patience quickly after a week of beating and torturing the underling so in one swift motion he kills him in one swift motion.

"That bitch will get what's coming to her," the man spat as he looked at the dead fae he just killed, "She and her human pet too."

_Author's Notes_: **Dun dun duuuuun. Chapter four is done!**

**Sorry it took so long I had to use another laptop Microsoft word quit working on the one I was using so I borrowed my step dad's retyping this chapter. Luckily I wrote down plans for five, six, seven and eight so I do have a good basis on where I am going with this fic.**

**Thank yous are in order for Music and Reading Lover, harukais and bjq for your reviews!**

**And yes Music and Reading Lover you hit the nail on the head! :D**

**Chapter five will involve cases – Tamsin and Kenzi almost kiss – flash backs and bonding of all sorts.**

**Please keep in mind this is a Kenzi/Tamsin and Kenzi/Bo fiction meaning Kenzi will be with both woman at the same time. Doccubus has been made with Lauren/ Bel the OC character I made.**

**Also P.M me some OC fae characters to feature in each fic for individual cases pretty please? Do note though I'll be typing them in my own way but it should be fun and I'd like to feature your character :D**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Lost Girl though I do own Bel, Kristoff and Lynn. C:**

**P.s All mistakes are of my own doing. D:**


	5. Chapter Five

Three weeks had passed since the gang had been to the Dal. Not that they were avoiding the place it simply had to do with the fact that they had been busy with cases – so far they just finished their sixth one. All were relatively easy to Kenzi's dismay all had involved in retrieval of personal belongings though she was quite skilled in the art of taking things that didn't belong to her so getting back the clients stuff was a doozy.

Kenzi was feeling quite bored though – yes she had to keep her identity a secret and she was doing a hell of a job so far but these cases were just too easy. She didn't want to complain but her sulking around was making her roommates worry.

"How about we take a trip to the Dal as a reward for all the hard work we've been doing?"

Kenzi looked over her shoulder to see Lynn standing there will groceries. Raising her brow slightly she smiles at the blond.

"Sounds like a plan I'll help you with the groceries first and we'll get Bel and Kristoff."

Lynn smiles widely as the two make way to the kitchen after everything was situated they grabbed the other two with a brief explanation on where they were going – before leaving they did make sure the Shack was secure like they do before all of them headed out – and made way to the Dal.

The Dal was quite busy this afternoon but Kenzi wasn't about to pass up drinking so they made way to the bar where Trick just finished pouring a man a drink.

"Ah I knew you four would show up eventually."

Trick smiled simply as he places four shot glasses in front of where the four were sitting Kenzi smiles as Lynn leans on the counter.

"Ah well you know T man we couldn't just stay away when the drinks are just so good."

Rolling his eyes Trick just smiles at the blond – she was just another Kenzi to him when it came to honesty and sarcasm. Though he knew the blond was also just keeping the mood lightened.

"I'm glad well," Trick noticed a few fae waving him over, "I have other customers to service like always just help yourselves."

He places two bottles next to the glasses and walks off to take care of business.

Lynn pours everyone a shot and as Kenzi was about to down hers a ring takes her attention from the drink in her hand – groaning she pulls out her cell phone noticing that she didn't recognize the number she hits answer placing the device to her ear.

"Hello?" she asks in her false chirpy voice.

"Is this Kenzi – the Kenzi that takes P.I work?"

"Uh yeah this is what can I do for you sir?"

The man clears his throat before explaining that someone took his ring – it was very valuable to him and that it was fae related. Inwardly groaning Kenzi looked at Lynn who heard the whole thing so she gestures to herself and Bel.

"Ah right valuable ring – shit can go crazy if it is in the wrong hands I'll send my associates to help you both are very resourceful," she smiles brightly, "Their names are Bel and Lynn."

The man uttered his thank you – and thanks to a napkin and pen Lynn had in her jacket pocket they got the address so the Succubus and Valkubus wouldn't get lost trying to find the client.

The two didn't leave right away though as the four were still drinking. Kenzi felt the two behind her before a hand went to touch her shoulder – before said hand touched her shoulder though Lynn had spun around grabbing the person the hand was attached to and from the yelp of panic Kenzi heard it was attached to a girl.

Turning in her seat to see the commotion behind her Kenzi bit back her laugh Lynn had the poor girl pinned and Bel had the young man in an arm bar. Kenzi saw the fear in their eyes so she slipped off the stool tapping Lynn on the shoulder and nodding her head at Bel. Once both released the two they stood to their full height.

Kenzi groaned slight because they were taller than her and Lynn – though the young man and Bel were about the same height and Kristoff towered over all of them.

"Sorry about them," Kenzi smiled weakly as she stared at the two noticing the boy just shrugged and the girl's eyes were in a slight glare as she crossed her arms making Kenzi want to laugh, "They are just protective because I'm human is all."

Once she uttered the word human the girl lets out a groan.

"So your saying that the P.I that is been solving cases lately has been human?"

Kenzi fought back the fire inside her as she smiles at the girl before her – she looked no older than eighteen she was taller than Kenzi and Lynn. She was petite though you could tell her body was lightly tanned and toned from working out. Her hair was black with the tint of blue when the light reflected off of it her hair stopped at her shoulders and her eyes are a sapphire bold and sharp as she glares suggestively at Kenzi.

"Robyn."

The boy beside her warns as he touches her shoulder causing the girl – Robyn –to relax slightly. Kenzi moved her gaze from Robyn to look at him. The similarities were uncanny as Kenzi noted that they are siblings – though he was taller and his frame held proof of athleticism Kenzi saw the frailness. His hair much like his sister's was black though the blue tint was fainter when the light reflected off of it and his hair style was short but styled nicely into a frohawk not ridiculously for it looked nice complementing his face and his eyes are a light violet similar to that of an amethyst.

Kenzi elbowed Lynn then who too was observing the duo. Lynn clears her throat then as she begins to speak.

"First off she has done a hell of a job with our assistance," Lynn glared heavily at the two who did flinch slightly, "and are you two part of the Skye clan?"

Both seemed taken back by Lynn's question as they looked around the Dal – everyone who had watched the interacting had went about their business. The boy allowing with Robyn walked closer to the group of four.

"Yes," the boy says in a low voice, "my name is Aster Jaye Skye and this, " he elbows Robyn beside him, "is Robyn Rose Skye my older sister," he smiles sadly, "we're triplets."

Kenzi frowns then as she looks at the two.

"If you two are triplets where is the third one?"

Robyn glares heavily as Kenzi but shifts her gaze as Lynn sends her a deadly one. Aster shifts uncomfortable as he looks soul-ly at Kenzi who is waiting for an answer.

"She was kidnapped."

Excitement had filled Kenzi's veins then as she looked at him – though she felt bad for them she was excited that she had a case that involved a kidnapped person and not some lame stolen object.

"I'm sorry to hear that how can we," she gestures to herself and Kristoff, "be of service to you?"

"You mean only the two of you will be helping us," Robyn began in an annoyed voice as she points at Lynn and Bel, "What about these two?"

Kenzi smiles trying everything in her not to burn the poor girl the thought drifts away as Kristoff drapes his arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

"Well my sister and Bel already have a case that they should leaving for," his eyes flash showing the Incubus within him, "And it's not like we are not capable of helping."

Kenzi for her part grins as the siblings look at him. Lynn hugged Kristoff's side with a smile as he lets go of Kenzi to return it. Bel nods to Kenzi who returns it with a smile. Lynn had let go of Kristoff then only to hug Kenzi's tightly.

"Have fun and behave yourself."

"I make no promises."

Kenzi rolled her eyes but smiled cheekily as Lynn lets go walking towards Bel. The two leave then as the siblings stand awkwardly staring at Kenzi. This could end up being a long day – but a thought had occurred to her then as she looked at Kristoff who smiled as they shifted their gaze to the siblings.

"Have you tried the police?"

Aster simply nods.

"She has only been missing for twelve hours and since we're eighteen they are trying to say Rayven was just acting like a typical young adult."

Kristoff tilts his head as he looks at Aster.

"Were they human police officers that you talk to?"

"Does it matter," Robyn snapped slightly, "human or fae they won't help us."

Kenzi threw her hands up then. Catching the darker haired girls attention.

"Woah now we're gonna help you but you need to take that stick out of your ass to allow us to do so," Kenzi quipped then her eyes were starting to shift causing Robyn to pale, "Now I'll explain in a more private place but first we're going to see a sort of friend of mine she may be able to help."

And just like that the four left the Dal – Kenzi gave a wave to Trick who nodded as they left. Aster and Robyn kept quite as they made their way to the police station. Kenzi decided it was best to go in alone hoping that Tamsin was in there working on paper work and not an actual case. So making sure Kristoff kept the siblings in his sight Kenzi step through the threshold of the police station. As soon as she did a young man in uniform walked up to her.

"Hello," he smiled charmingly, "how may I help you?"

Kenzi's lip twitched into a quirky smirk as she kindly looked at him.

"How about you direct me to Detective Tamsin?"

The young man flinched and paled slightly looking at Kenzi. She played the innocent card waiting for him to speak and speak he did.

"What makes you wanna see her for I'm sure I am more than capable to help you with whatever you need miss."

Kenzi knew this young man was human and only wanted to do his job – but she needed a fae for this so she just shrugs and smiles brightly.

"We kinda know each other."

She states vaguely she watches the look in his eyes then as he lets out a sigh. Walking off ahead of Kenzi he looks over his shoulder.

"Right well since I can't talk you out of it this way please."

Kenzi nods once and follows him. He doesn't say anything which Kenzi is grateful for because he was working her patience earlier. When they around Tamsin was sitting at her desk which was facing the other way she Tamsin didn't notice Kenzi walking in. Nodding her thank you Kenzi glides over to Tamsin.

"Working hard or hardly working?"

Kenzi said teasingly into the Valkyrie's ear causing the detective to jump. She snaps her gaze heavily at Kenzi glaring deadly which caused Kenzi to snicker. Annoyed with the human's response to her glare Tamsin lets out a huff before refocusing on Kenzi.

"As you can see I'm working on paperwork," she growls out showing her annoyance, "what do you want?"

Kenzi held her hand up then and with the other hand gives Tamsin a foamed coffee mug – she made sure to make a pit stop on her way here with Kristoff and the siblings because she knew showing up empty handed would piss Tamsin off if she was here.

"I brought a peace offering so don't rip my head off geez."

Tamsin smiles slightly taking a sip of the coffee Kenzi had handed her – it was good and just the way she liked it. She then fixed her gaze on Kenzi who simply smiled.

"Alright," Tamsin said furrowing her brows placing her coffee on her desk, "What do you want?"

Kenzi's smile dropped then as she looked serious which surprised Tamsin a little.

"Have you heard of any missing persons report?"

Tamsin nods once as she tilts her head.

"Yeah detective Ramirez was talking about two siblings who wanted to file a missing report on their sister but she's eighteen so Ramirez thought it was just an act of rebellion," Tamsin looks warily then, "Why?"

Kenzi sighs once, "Well they came to us because its fae related," Kenzi looked around the office quickly and leans closer to Tamsin, "The kids are part of the Skye clan."

Tamsin's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she looked at Kenzi – from what she knew about them they were fairly old and amazing weapon specialists. If once was kidnap it could stir up trouble within the clan itself and cause trouble for everyone until they found their missing member.

"Whoever took her then must want to cause a war then." 

Kenzi just nods her head.

"Right well will you help us then?"

Tamsin quirks her brow.

"Why would I help you do you not see the paper work?"

Kenzi lets out a dramatic sigh as she grabs Tamsin's hand killing the snide remark that was about to fly out of her mouth. Kenzi then gave Tamsin a pointed look.

"Pa -," she pops the P ,"lease like you want to sit here and do paper work for the remainder of your day it's only Kristoff and I working on this case if that is what you are worried about."

Tamsin glares at Kenzi her emerald orbs darkening as Kenzi just smiles releasing her hold of the Valkyrie.

"Oh come on we are gonna need a badass like you for this," Kenzi smiles widely knowing that if she stroked the Valkyrie's ego it could help win her over, "besides it'll just be Kristoff doing all the fighting if the time calls for it and it would make things easier if you helped."

Tamsin stands then causing Kenzi to do a mental victory dance as the blond scowls.

"Fine but only because you could get yourself and the incubus killed if you aren't being thoughtful."

Rolling her eyes they make their way outside as Kenzi mutters softly, "Whatever you say babe."

Tamsin heard her which caused her heart to hammer but she kept her cool glaring at the detectives that came into her line of sight.

The group of five skipped formalities as they made their way back to the Shack once inside Kenzi had all of them seated in the living room.

"Right well did anything odd happen yesterday when she disappeared?"

Kristoff asked as he began to write down everything on paper.

"None the usual," Robyn muttered, "she went to the library to get a books to read cause she is a total book worm."

Aster just looked at his sister who shrugged as Kristoff wrote that down.

"Has there been any trouble between Rayven and another person?"

"No," Aster began, "She is a sweetheart and everyone who comes into contact with her loves her instantly."

Tamsin growing extremely bored of just sitting around voiced what was on Kenzi's mind.

"Well someone must not have loved her because she is missing."

Robyn glares at Tamsin then.

"Thanks for stating the obvious detective."

Tamsin just rolls her eyes then as Aster's eyes widen.

"Whoever did it could be at the ball our clan is throwing in a couple of hours."

"A ball?"

Kristoff says in an intrigued voice as Kenzi groans inwardly.

"Yeah our clan is hosting one in honor of our father he is clan leader."

Kristoff gasps then as Kenzi looked confused and Tamsin looked slightly impressed.

"You mean to tell me Wintergreen Talon Skye is your father?"

Aster nods briefly as Robyn shrugs Kenzi blew out a breath as she looked at the siblings.

"Do you think you could invite us then because if what you are saying is true whoever had your sister might have her there hidden somewhere in hopes to cause a commotion."

Aster nods, "Consider it done I'll invited Tamsin and Kristoff," Aster looks at Kenzi, "Kristoff can bring you as his human."

Aster meant no disrespect when calling Kenzi Kristoff's human but Tamsin glared jealously at the incubus who looked uncomfortable with the whole thing – Tamsin found that odd though recalling the he is dark fae. Kenzi gritted her teeth as she smiled.

"Right well we only have a few hours you two should go in get ready we will be there soon."

With a wave Kenzi ushers the two out of the Shack – smiling brightly Kenzi had the dress and heels for this type of occasion. Kristoff had wandered off to his room to get ready leaving Kenzi alone with Tamsin but it was only briefly for Tamsin stood up walking over to Kenzi.

"Right well since a ball is a bit formal I'm going to my apartment to get ready," she looks down at Kenzi with a smirk, "Make sure to wear something nice."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and swatted Tamsin's arm playfully side stepping the blond to allow her to leave.

"I intend to dress sexy for the occasion you should know that by now."

Tamsin waves her hand as she opens the door and leaves sending Kenzi a smirk.

"We'll see about that later human."

Five hours later Kristoff and Kenzi arrived to a mansion – it was similar to Hale's parents place. Everyone was staring at the pair as they made their way inside. Kristoff wore an elegant tux themed black with his hair styled in lazy spikes. Kenzi was attached to his arm wearing a strapless red cocktail dress that hugged her just right stopping mid-thigh her black stilettoes gave her a good four extra inches in them making her about Aster's height. Though Kristoff being six foot four still made her short in comparison to him as they made their way to the main hall Tamsin walked up to them then her eyes landing on Kenzi's collar.

"You actually wore one?"

Kenzi sighed then as she looked at the blond – taken back by how beautiful she looked. She was in a black dress much like Kenzi's though Tamsin wore flats staying at her normal five foot ten height. Tamsin's blond hair was pulled back elegantly in a bun – Kenzi's hair was braided and hung over her right shoulder her bangs were simply straightened professional above her eyebrows. What Tamsin was referring to though was the black collar with a diamond in the center showing that Kenzi was owned.

"Uh I kinda had to or I wouldn't be able to come in here."

Tamsin perched her brows as they were ushered to their table which included Aster and Robyn.

"Glad that you three could make it dad is about to announce his thanks and then we get to feast and dance."

Right when Kenzi was about to speak a loud voice filled the room.

"Welcome and thank you for coming."

Kenzi sunk into her seat then this was going to be boring.

_Author's Notes_: ** So I'm going to stop chapter five here it's going to pick right up with Talon letting everyone dance. **

**That means Tamsin and Kenzi will almost kiss next chapter and flash backs and bonding.**

**I was going to do it all this chapter but reality has called me and I have things to tend to sorry! But I'll make do on my promises. :D**

**Plus a quick note I made Kenzi about five foot three – yes I know Knesia Solo is five foot four.**

**Lynn is five foot four.**

**Kristoff is six foot four.**

**Bel is five foot seven much like Bo.**

**Also Aster is five foot seven.**

**Robyn and Rayven are five foot five.**

**Thank you Music and Reading Lover, bjq, and Valentine103 for your reviews! :D**

**A special big thanks to Music and Reading Lover for your OC characters! **

**I'm still taking in OC fae for cases so PM so I can feature them in my chapters.**

**Reviews are always welcome and lovely!**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Lost Girl but I do own Lynn, Bel, Kristoff and Wintergreen, though Aster, Robyn and Rayven all belong to Music and Reading Lover.**

**Love Lynn**

**P.s All mistakes are my own. D:**


	6. Chapter Five part II

Throughout the beginning of Talon's speech Kenzi was distracted by the Valkyrie beside her. Though living for as long as Kenzi had she caught the gist of every sentence the Skye clan leader uttered on the outside – her senses were filled with every little movement Tamsin did. From how she was tapping her foot impatiently to tapping the tips of her fingers on her thighs it was quite maddening.

Currently Tamsin is lightly tapping her thigh which causes Kenzi to do the only thing that comes to mind. Since they are sitting next to each other the immortal reached over capturing Tamsin's hand in her own intertwining their fingers. The Valkyrie felt a jolt of electricity flow through her she looked down at her hand she then switches her gaze to Kenzi with a quirked brow.

Kenzi feeling Tamsin's gaze lets out a sigh turning her head slightly to meet those piercing earthy orbs. Quirking her lips into a smirk Kenzi raise her brow defiantly as she whispers.

"What?"

Tamsin nods her head to their joined hands which caused Kenzi to stifle her giggle.

"You were being distracting we need to pay attention."

The blond lets out an annoyed huff but both are drawn from their little world as Talon looks down.

"Now my daughter Lilly couldn't be here tonight," he frowns heavily, "my son has informed me that she is not feeling too well so keep her in your best wishes."

The room fills in murmurs as Kenzi's eyes drift around everyone looked disappointed – she couldn't tell if they were sincere or not but thought not to press it as Talon picked right back up with his speech. Groaning inwardly Kenzi closes her as briefly as a memory took over her.

"_Now I thank you all for coming to honor my new position on the council._ "

_A man standing at least six foot five with chestnut hair and hazel eyes began looking around the crowded room as men and women of all ages cheered – except one who sulked because she had to attend this party. The man noticed this as he wrapped his arm around a woman who had black hair and piercing icy blue eyes._

"_I also wish to thank my beautiful wife," He smiled brightly lovingly squeezing the woman beside him affectionately,"Photine and," he gestures to the brunette with gentle icy orbs who looks unimpressed by the party, "my lovely daughter Sofia for standing beside me as I worked hard for this honor."_

_Sofia plastered an adoring smile as her father made a movement for her to accompany him and her mother to where they were standing. As she made her way through the cheering crowd her shadow was following her – Sofia smiled brighter that time as she glanced over her shoulder to see the other brunette. She was wearing her custom made armor with Sofia's family crest indicating that she was in service to the family more over that she was to service Sofia as her protector._

_The brunette shifted her dark amber eyes from the crowd to lock her gaze with Sofia's – a brief smile before Sofia had to turn around and pretend the interacting never happened._

_Once she was in between her parents she bowed her head sneaking a glance at her brunette who stood in the shadows with her hand idly on her sword. She snapped her attention forward when a man yelled._

"_Three cheers for Adrastos!"_

_Adrastos cleared his throat then gesturing for everyone to be seated as his new speech Sofia took a seat towards the shadow where her brunette stood still on guard. _

"_Not fancying this event my lady?"_

_Sofia looked at the brunette whose face showed concern._

"_Nyx what have I told you?"_

"_Not to call you my lady."_

_Sofia smiled then as she looked at the brunette._

"_You know how I feel about these parties every century or so father throws them to mingle with the humans," she huffs," not that I mind mingling with the humans I just can't stand parties like this."_

_Nyx just nods her head as her hand that was attached on her sword and places it on Sofia's shoulder._

"_Well Sofia it'll be over with before you know it."_

_A smile graces her face then as she rests her upper half into Nyx's side knowing that was true – they were always over with before she knew it._

A gentle squeeze on her hand drew Kenzi back to reality – she knew what was going on around her for Talon was still well into his speech her musing was for only ten minutes. She then looked beside her to see Tamsin which caught her off guard by the look of concern on the blond's face. Kenzi just smiles at the Valkyrie giving her a squeeze back before looking ahead as Talon continued on.

A thought occurred to her then as she closed her eyes tuning out the leader's voice – infact virtually tuning everyone out. She knew this was going to be risky emanating her powers as she was doing but she knew the reason they were here was to find Rayven.

Focusing her powers she opens her eyes carefully keeping them their frozen hue she exhales her breath. The diamond on her collar shifts colors changing from its shimmering clear to a bright ruby. Kristoff feeling Kenzi's aura shift moves his arm to rest around her shoulder pulling her into his side carefully while allowing her hand to rest in Tamsin's.

The blond and the siblings were fixated on the jewel in Kenzi's coller – none knew the immortal was looking for Rayven. Kenzi gritted her teeth just a bit but she just kept going until she noticed something.

A life form was beneath them she cranes her neck then brushing her lips to Kristoff's ear. Nodding his head he turns to the siblings asking a question that she told him to. Kristoff releases his hold of Kenzi as she turns to Tamsin who at first looked jealous – but that was brief as Kenzi saw the blond had masked her features to look directly at her.

"What was that about?"

Tamsin whispers as she looks at the now ruby on Kenzi's neck.

"Kristoff said it was a charm and it turns when I feel happy."

Kenzi knew she was skating on thin ice but did her best as Tamsin gave her a thoughtful look. The blond shrugs then as she untangles her hand from Kenzi's. The immortal pouts slightly as the ruby turns back into the diamond meaning that Kenzi pushed back her powers.

"Alright I've talked long enough let us feast and dance."

Kenzi watched as everyone stood up. Kristoff slips his hand into Kenzi's as they stand side by side smiling as Talon walks over to the table with a blond haired woman on his arm.

"Ah you must be my children's guests."

Talon said smiling at Kristoff and Tamsin he then shifts his gaze to Kenzi – his eyes lingered to her collar and then to her icy eyes.

She noticed where Aster gained his looks from as she took in Talon's appearance. Though Talon was a good five inches taller than his son he was just as built his hair was cropped just as short as Aster's and his eyes a darker violet – he looked charming though in a simple black suit white shirt and black tie.

"And my," Talon began with an approving smile, "your pet is quite the sight to see."

That remark earned a chuckle from the woman beside him – she was quite breath taking and if Kenzi had to guess the blond was Aster and Robyn's mother. Her features mimicked Robyn's though the woman before her looked more gentle unlike the somewhat defensive raven haired girl. Her hair was down cascading to the middle of her back and her eyes were quite stunning for one orb was as blue as the brightest sapphire and the other shined as an enchanting emerald. Her dress was a simple elegant off cream that hugged her just right.

"She is quite the creature is she not Winter?"

The woman began as she looked at her husband – Kenzi for her part just smiled even though she wanted more than anything to burn this place down if it were not for this mission and Tamsin being there she would possibly had done just that. Kristoff cleared his throat then politely.

"Yes and I am greatly honored to be here," he smiled charmingly as his pulls Kenzi close to him, "and she is certainly the handful at times to tell the truth."

Everyone including Tamsin laughs at his remark – Kenzi merely pouts as she taps him on his side.

"Yes but all the beautiful things usually are," Talon says with a smile as he looks at his wife noticing the music was playing, "if you didn't mind my wife Flora and I will be dancing."

Everyone nods as the two leave – Aster and Robyn huddle close to the three then.

"Right well to answer your question yes there is a chamber below our estate."

Kenzi perched her lips as she looks at him though it was Tamsin to ask the question.

"How do you get to this chamber and do you think she could be there?"

Robyn looks at the blond rather thoughtful as she leans her head to the side.

"You can get there through the kitchen," her eyes widen slightly, "and there is a labyrinth so it could be someone has trapped her."

Kenzi was about to speak when a man taps on Kristoff's shoulder – he was a handsome young man with bright red hair and hazel green eyes.

"Would you mind if I have a dance with your very pretty pet?"

Kristoff lips thinned as he looked at Kenzi –she merely nods her head patting him on the arm. The pat was to tell him to act natural they couldn't just leave the party. Kenzi glances at Tamsin briefly as she extends her hand to the red head.

"I'll be gentle," the man states with a look to Kristoff,"I assure you."

"Yes but I'll be watching."

Kristoff warns in a deep voice as the red head nods kindly taking Kenzi to the dance floor.

"He seems very smitten with you," he began as they swayed to the music, "and the blond as well."

Kenzi noted the malice beneath his word but kept her heart rate at its normal pace. Keeping the dumb human act up she cranes her neck to peer into his eyes.

"Well I am his human after all," she states with a kind smile, "and the blond is a dear friend of his."

The red head pulled Kenzi extremely close then as he chuckles slightly pretending that what she said was very humorous. He places his mouth to Kenzi's ear.

"I've been watching you human," he whispers sweetly, "and I hope you know I'll strike all in do time."

Kenzi did everything in her power to keep the fire within her down – being threatened wasn't something she took lightly.

Kristoff sensing the shift in Kenzi's aura taps on the young man's shoulder.

"If you don't mind I would like to dance with my human."

The red head nods his head as he hands over Kenzi gently.

"She is an amazing dance partner thank you," he said kindly, "I shall be taking my leave now."

Kenzi pulled Kristoff into her as the two swayed.

"Alright what happened?"

Kristoff asked as Kenzi stayed in step with him – she pulled him closer as they pick up with the tempo.

"He's the big bad fae that's been having the Shack watched."

Kristoff dip Kenzi then as he scanned the room – briefly locking his gaze with Tamsin – he pulls Kenzi up then as he leans into her.

"You think he's the boss?"

Kenzi shakes her head as she looks into his eyes.

"I think he's a puppet being stung along."

Kristoff was about to say something when another gentleman asked to dance with Kenzi – for most of her time on the dance floor men of all ages asked to dance with the stunning human. Feeling quite annoyed a heavy set fae went to ask Kenzi for a dance when a certain jealous Valkyrie grabs Kenzi by the hand pulling her to face the blond.

"Excuse me sir,"Tamsin said in a dark voice," but I wanted to have a dance with my friend's pet."

The man nodded his head scurrying off from the frightening blond. Tamsin begins to move to the beat of the music – it's another slow song one that Kenzi is familiar with. Kenzi staying in step with Tamsin cranes her neck to gaze at the Valkyrie.

"Well detective do you usually steal other peoples dance partners or is it just me?"

Tamsin rolls her eyes as she looks her gaze with Kenzi – her eyes were a darker green pulling Kenzi in the longer she looked into them.

"Dream on half stack," Tamsin began almost teasingly, "it was just boring watching half of the male population dance with you like some shiny trophy."

Kenzi pulled Tamsin into her then – allowing part of her heat to rise as her face was a mere inch away from Tamsin's.

"Oh so you wished it was you dancing with them then," Kenzi said as her breath ghosted over the Valkyrie's lips, "and I'm pretending to be someone's pet of course they want to dance with me."

Tamsin bit her lip fighting the urge to kiss the human as she talked to her hearing Kenzi's statement she shakes her head – Kenzi kept her front pushed into Tamsin's as she smiled brightly her lips now a few centimeter's from the blond.

"And if it bothered you so much why are you dancing with me?"

The music stops then indicating that the song was over and for a moment neither women moved. Kenzi regained her composer a second before Tamsin's as she moved her lips to brush on the blond's cheek. Stepping out of the Valkyrie's hold Kenzi smiled.

"Thank you for the dance."

Tamsin jerks her head in a nodding motion turns around to make her way across the ballroom.

Kenzi lets out a sigh as she walks over to Kristoff who gave her a knowing look and the siblings who just looked at Kenzi.

"Are you ready?"

Kristoff nods as Aster shifts on his feet.

"We can't leave the ball room," he points to him and his sister," but we've told Kristoff how to get into the chamber we'll catch Tamsin and let her know."

Kristoff and Kenzi both let out a wave as they make their way to the kitchen – it wasn't as full as they thought so they waited for a moment before going through the secret compartment the siblings told them about once down infront of a large door both jumped at the voice behind them.

"We have to go through that?"

Spinning around both glare at Tamsin who held up her hands.

"What?"

"You scared the shit out of us that's what!"

Kristoff scolds as he looks at the Valkyrie. She snickers then until she looks Kenzi in the eyes – blushing slightly she runs the back of her neck.

"Sorry wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like that," her face shifts to that of a more serious expression, "we'll let's get this over with."

Kristoff and Tamsin both opened the doors only to come face to face with ten underfae guards.

"Hello boys," Tamsin says cracking her knuckles," mind if we play for a bit?"

Most of them got into defensive stances which caused Kristoff to look at Kenzi.

"You go ahead and find Rayven," he smirks as he moves his gaze to the group in front of them, "we'll handle these guys."

Without a word Kenzi ran for the middle of the group before any could grab her the Valkyrie and the Incubus had their way with them. Ignoring the screams the underfae yelled as they met the blunt end of each forceful punch either Kristoff or Tamsin delivered Kenzi whizzed past the maze until she spotted a body lying on the ground.

Kenzi gasped as she realized it was Rayven – she looked like both her sister and her mother. Raven like hair scattered around her like a messy halo a gash opened over her chest. Kenzi knelt down checking the girl's pulse point thanking the fae gods that it was still beating –faintly but it gave the immortal hope.

Placing her hand over the girl's wound Kenzi closed her eyes concentrating her fire. Kenzi pushes it down within Rayven's body virtually healing her. Though she will remain unconscious for some time Kenzi was glad she got there to save her.

Kenzi was quickly drawn from her thoughts when a set of claws slash her arm. She snaps her attention to glare at two wolf like fae.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

She growled as she moved away from Rayven.

Another one lunges at her catching her left thigh no longer containing the fire within her Kenzi's eyes shifted to a bright red the fire that was bringing sight into the room swirled around Kenzi quickly killing the wolf that made an attempt to attack her again – the second one pretended to cower waiting for Kenzi's flames to die down.

Kenzi realized this so she quickly made the flames disappear – keeping her eyes red as she peers at the wolf. The creature jumps on Kenzi pinning her down without noticing that Kenzi placing her hand on its chest.

"Did you know," Kenzi began as her eyes grew brighter, "that the fire within a phoenix can reach a temperature higher than that of the sun?"

The wolf's expression changed as Kenzi rose the heat within her shoving her hand within the creature's chest burning it inside out. She then pushes the dead wolf fae off of her when a woman's laughter caught her attention.

"My my my," the woman purred as Kenzi stood," my boss didn't mention that the little human was a phoenix –your quite the rarity."

Kenzi looked at the woman – she was about Tamsin's height maybe an inch or two shorter. Her hair a reddish brown and her eyes a yellow green. Kenzi perched her lips then as she glares heavily at the woman.

"I'm guessing your boss was the red headed fairy I was dancing with earlier?"

The woman growled then as she looked at Kenzi.

"He is not a fairy!"

Kenzi tuned the woman out then as she focused on where Tamsin and Kristoff were – realizing that they were closer than she was comfortable with she snaps her fingers taking away the woman's powers knowing that she is a shadow fae. The woman did not realize this though as she attacked Kenzi who dodged every attack and grabbed her by the arm with one hand and placing her other one on the woman's chest.

The woman grabbed Kenzi by the throat, "Fatal mistake if you think you could take me like this."

Kenzi just smirks as her eyes turn a sharper red the woman finally realized she was powerless. In one swift movement Kenzi branded her much like she did the man nearly a month ago.

"Now that is over with you can't tell your boss about me being what I am," Kenzi smiled, "meaning the mark on your chest is for your eyes only so no matter what he does he won't see it," the fear in the woman's eyes made Kenzi smile wider, "You get to tell him the human and her friends defeated your lackeys and you got away just in the nic of time."

Kenzi's snaps her fingers and shifts her eyes back to their usual ice just before Tamsin and Kristoff showed up – from what they saw the woman had a battered Kenzi by the neck – only Kristoff knew better.

"HEY," Tamsin roared angrily as she charged at the woman, "LET GO OF HER!"

Before Tamsin could grab her the woman disappeared and Tamsin caught Kenzi before she could collapse on the ground. Though the wounds on Kenzi's arm and thigh could easily be healed the immortal kept her body from doing so to keep the Valkyrie from knowing that she is fae. Though she didn't even use two percent of her powers her body and mind were tired from the long day so she did not protest when Tamsin cradled her body close to hers.

Kristoff had picked up Rayven at that time noticing that her wound was healed. Knowing it was by Kenzi's doing he smiled as the two carried the women upstairs to see a very angry Talon until he saw his daughter in Kristoff's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Aster jumps to their aid as he raises his hands to his father.

"Father please," the boy began," I hired them to find Rayven she went missing almost a full day ago."

Robyn extends her arms as Kristoff shifts Rayven into her arms.

"We don't know who held her captive but there is a bunch of dead underfae down in the chamber," Kristoff said as he walked over to Tamsin looking at Kenzi," Kenzi fought hard to save your daughter."

"You mean to tell me the one responsible for saving my Lilly is a human," Talon said in a similar way Robyn had when she first meet Kenzi,"your pet?"

Kristoff's inner Incubus revealed itself through his eyes as his irises changed to a dull terrifying azul.

"She is not my pet," Kristoff said rather harshly as he removed her collar," she is my dearest friend who fought bravely if you do not mind we must make take her to a doctor."

"We'll pay you for your services," Aster said much to his father's disbelief, "and we shall always be of service to you if you ever need anything."

Tamsin and Kristoff nodded making a swift exit.

Neither talks once they are inside Tamsin's truck Kristoff looked off into the horizon as Tamsin while keeping Kenzi on her lap while driving.

Tamsin kept glancing down at the sleeping human on her lap – her heart ached and she knew this was to be their future if they were truly to be together.

They made it to Lauren's lab very grateful the doctor was still there.

"Tamsin," Lauren rose her brow only to look at the person in her arms, "oh my god what happened?"

Lauren quickly took Kenzi out of the Valkyrie's arms cradling the tiny brunette in her arms as she rushes over to the table checking her wounds.

"We were on a case and she got hurt fighting wolf fae."

Kristoff said solemnly as he looked over at the Valkyrie as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"If anyone can fix her up its you right Doc?"

Tamsin asked with concerned lacing her voice Lauren noticed this merely nodded as she looked at the gash wounds on Kenzi's right arm and left leg.

"The lacerations weren't very deep – her body is probably already fighting off the infection so I'm going to give her a shot and wrap up her arm and leg," Lauren looked at the Incubus and the Valkyries with a smile," Kenzi is a little trooper she'll be fine."

Tamsin nods her head turning to leave.

"Leaving already don't you want to stay to make sure she will be okay?"

Kristoff asked as Tamsin tensed she turns around to face him – her eyes a bright emerald startling him.

"The good doctor said the human will be okay," Tamsin's words were rather harsh, "I have better things to do than worry over someone as frail as Kenzi."

For the first time in Kristoff have come to know Tamsin she finally addressed the immortal by her name. He heard the insecurity behind her words – he knew she was lying but didn't wish to call her on it. Instead he throws his hands up huffing in annoyance as the blond storms out.

All the while Kenzi heard everything – her heart faltered and she pushed herself further into unconsciousness. She didn't realize that Lauren had taken a blood sample while the immortal slept – and neither did Kristoff as he pondered over the blond's words.

Nearly two hours later Kenzi wakes up feeling slightly refreshed – by her internal clock is was close to midnight. Kristoff and Kenzi both thank Lauren as the make their way to the Shack both unaware of the blood tests that Lauren was conducting.

Upon making it home Kenzi heard shouting with haste the two stepped inside catching the end of Lynn's rant.

"Are you fucking stupid Bel," the blond growls, "you could have gotten yourself killed and you jumped the human's bones to heal you could have let me help you!"

Bel's mouth was open like a fish – not knowing how to calm down the enraged Valkubus. Lynn turns on her heels to angry to notice her brother and dear friend as she storms out of the Crack Shake nearly breaking the door as she slammed it.

Kristoff stops Bel by her arm as she was about to chase after Lynn.

"By past experience you should know if she sees you right now she'll beat your ass," Kristoff said with a huff, "you stay here with Kenzi I'll go after my older sister."

Bel nods while gritting her teeth – Kenzi points to the couch waiting for the dark brunette to catch what she meant. Bel came to her senses as Kristoff left much quieter than his sister looked at Kenzi to see that she was pointing to the couch nodding her head they both make their way over to it.

Once seated Kenzi looks at the Succubus with her brow raised her eyes shifted red as Bel looked back at her.

"Mind telling me why Lynn is upset," Kenzi asked in a calm voice, "because from what I heard you slept with a human – and she didn't like that."

Bel rubs her temples as she huffs.

"We ran into vampires while trying to retrieve the ring," Bel began, "I got it with ease but the ring ended up on my ring finger and a vampire drove a stack to my chest."

Kenzi winced knowing how bad the pain is from an attack like that – she nods her head signaling that she was still listening.

"Lynn took me to see the human doctor," Bel noticed Kenzi had tensed, "I just couldn't control myself once she touched me the ring – combined with my Succubus instincts took over."

Bel laughed then as tears came down her cheek, "Lynn tried to stop me but Lauren told her it was alright," Bel smiled softly as sadness filled her eyes, "Lynn was afraid I'd kill Lauren though I didn't – she is mad at me because of how I was injured for being careless and not allowing her to help me heal."

"So you guys have been arguing ever since?"

Bel nods once as Kenzi's eyes shift back she chuckles then.

"That girl I swear sometimes she is the exact coding of them."

"Who are them?"

Bel asked as she looked at Kenzi.

"My two mates," Kenzi said sadly, "one was a Valkyrie and the other a Succubus."

Bel rose her brow but Kenzi held up her hand.

"Lynn is related to both of them," she smiles sadly, "the Succubus was her sister and the Valkyrie was related to her other mother."

Bel noticed the Kenzi's eyes graze over as she opened her eyes.

"Lynn was born during the beginning of the Renaissance era," Kenzi smiled brightly, " Elizabeth – her sister and Tatiana – her aunt where both with me when Elizabeth's mother Scarlet gave us Lynn – whose name was Joslyn Avalon Valentine also born on St. Valentine's day in Paris," Bel grabs Kenzi's hand then waiting for the brunette to continue, "We were on stable grounds though it took us a century for them to be comfortable to share me," Kenzi chuckles, "having Lynn gave us an experience of a lifetime for a while we were a happy family."

Bel squeezed her hand then smiling softly at Kenzi, "Was she a temperamental child?"

Kenzi merely laughs as she shakes her head looking at Bel.

"No – no surprisingly she was calm and a rather carefree soul."

Bel nods as the door opens revealing Lynn with puffy red eyes – showing that she had been crying and Kristoff with a black eye and smile that graced his lips.

Standing up Bel walks slowly to the blond – Lynn looks at her as Bel was about to speak though cut off with a right hook to her jaw.

"That is for making me an emotional wreak worrying over you," Lynn states in a strand voice as she pulls Bel into a hug, "and this is for you being okay – I'm sorry about freaking out."

Bel only hugs the Valkubus closer to her whispering her sorrys as Kenzi and Kristoff smile happily at the two.

"Right well it's been a long day we should catch some zzz don't you think?"

Kenzi states as the two pull away from each other. Everyone nods in agreement as they make way to their rooms.

Back in Lauren's lab the results came in startling the blond doctor to her very core.

_Author's Notes_: **Right well this ends part two of chapter five – though next chapter will be intense on an emotional level. At lot of jealousy will flare from both Tamsin and Kenzi.**

**Before anyone takes a gander at what Lauren is doing just know it'll gain Kenzi another ally on her secret.**

**Lynn and Bel are strictly platonic though by how I make them they do act as if they are lovers – Lynn thinks over her as family – though yes they did have sex, but eh shit happens when you have third degree burns and need to heal.**

**Kenzi being alive for four thousand years has had multiple names – the one flashback with her as Sofia leaning into the brunette named Nyx was during the Greek period – though I'm not sure when.**

**Nyx is Tatiana by the way and the Valkyrie – Elizabeth was there in that time frame too under the name Aphrodite. **

**Never woman were goddesses think of the names as tributes aha.**

**Also the flashbbacks are brief so I might dedicate a chapter at a time in each era with the three in them. Like there progression or I might make a side story about it – I'm debating on it.**

**The bad guy is just a puppet in fact there is like five total until the big boss is revealed just wanted to inform everyone on this.**

**Anyways thank you to Music and Reading Lover and bjq for your reviews!**

**They are always lovely and welcomed –reviews that is.**

**Still accepting PM on your OC fae – just saying if you want them featured in this fic all credit will go to you on their appearance. **

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Lost Girl if I did Kenzi would have been fae also in like season one and more of a total badass – but alas I don't so yeah but I do own Lynn, Bel, Kristoff, Winter, Flora, Elizabeth and Tatiana – though Music and Reading Lover owns the triplets. :D**

**Love Lynn.**

**P.s All mistakes are my own! D:**


	7. Chapter Six

With a groan Kenzi rolls off of her bed jolting her awake with a start. Shaking away her wariness she groggily squints her eyes noticing that the angry red numbers on her clock showed that it was only half past six in the morning. Sighing heavily she realized she had only managed to sleep a total five and a half hours. She leaned her back against the bed as she looks at the bandage on her right arm – removing the material with ease she smiles at the healed flesh no ugly scar in sight.

"That was eventful."

She states to particularly no one as she removes the same material from her left thigh – grateful for Lauren's handy work yet something seemed off as she noticed a little Band-Aid on her shoulder. Biting her lip in annoyance the immortal simply peels it off knowing that Kristoff hadn't fully watched what the good doctor was doing.

"Fuck man and I was doing so well."

She groans once more as she stands sulking out of her room – she walks to where Lynn was sleeping only to notice the bleach blond wasn't in her room. Furrowing her brows she silently hoped the Valkubus hadn't argued with the Succubus again because someone was gonna end up fried – preferably the Succubus though Kenzi knew she would half heartily do it since Bel had come to grow on her.

With ninja like maneuvering Kenzi makes way to the darker brunette's room hoping to see if she was still in there – to her surprise Bel was in fact still in bed along with Lynn who was cuddled into Bel's front. Smiling widely Kenzi stepped out letting the women sleep she made way to the kitchen knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer than she had. She proceeded to set the coffee and sit on a stool by the island in the kitchen. Humming softly to herself she smiled as she opened her mouth.

"How long have you been watching me?"

The person at the door way lets out a soft chuckle as they pull out a stool taking a seat.

"Since you walked out of Bel's room," Kristoff began with a yawn as he pushes his hair to the side, "you were looking for Lynn huh?"

Perching her lips Kenzi looks at the Incubus rolling her eyes nothing gets past him. She then looks down at his hand finally noticing something she hadn't before completely ignoring his question the immortal's eyes widen.

"Woah ho oh," she points at the gold band, "You never told me you were married."

She hits his shoulder playfully as he laughs happily – he then places his elbow on the island and his head in his hand as he looks at the immortal with a smirk.

"You never noticed and I didn't wear it last night because you had to pretend to be mine," he winced though his eyes widen, "not that I would mind it is just –"

Kenzi laughed cutting him off, "Yeah yeah I know you like the P where there should be a V," her eyes twinkle mischievously, "So who is the lucky fellow?"

Smiling brightly Kristoff's eyes take on a twinkle of affection – she knows this look well – that look is when a Succubus or an Incubus in this case finds their one true mate. Though they feed off of sexual energy otherwise known as chi they find the one who beckons and completes them – thus also becoming very territorial over them which made Kenzi chuckle sadly thinking of Tatiana though she forced herself to focus as Kristoff opens his mouth.

"His name is Vincent we've been together for two hundred years now," he shifts in the chair," he is a water nymph and light fae."

Kristoff gets up then quickly running out of the kitchen only to return a moment later with a picture of two smiling men – one with raven hair the other was a golden blond with striking hazel blue orbs – with two small children, a boy with short raven hair and a girl with firey red locks, no older than three also smiling in the picture.

"Our children," Kristoff points out with a father's pride," Alexander and Alexandria," he chuckles happily, "we call them Xander and Alex for short."

Kenzi nods as she looks at the picture longer the hazel in the children's eyes causes her to look at Kristoff.

"Are they human or fae?"

Kristoff rubs his chin as he looks at the immortal.

"Fae," he blows out a breath," Dragon in nature though we've been careful on their diet so far," he looks down, "We had a case in which a dragon was going around slaughtering humans it was pretty nasty to be honest," his eyes darken which caused Kenzi to grab at his hand squeezing it to make him continue so he exhaled his breath, "we tracked down the one causing the problem – Lynn of course killed the dragon after trying to reason with her and then we heard the wailing," tears pour down his tan cheeks as he continues his tale, "they were so small only a week old and I couldn't just leave them there sis knew they were innocent so we took them in not wanting them to end up with unsuspecting parents unaware of the children's heritage."

Kenzi rubbed his back gently helping ease his body some. The beep from the coffee pot drew her attention though as she patted his back once to stand walking over to the device to prepare their drinks. Kristoff had wiped away the remaining tears as Kenzi handed him his mug – she didn't know what to say though she was quite happy for him as he found the family he needed. She sat down beside him then sipping on her own coffee only to be draw from her silence.

"So again," Kristoff says with a smile, "You were looking for Lynn and also is Tamsin the other half – ya know besides Bo?"

Sighing heavily the immortal sets her cup down looking at the warm liquid.

"Yes I was looking for your sister I had to catch her up with what happened last night," she shifted her gaze to the Incubus," And yes the Valkyrie is but I dunno how to approach her on it I mean she thinks I'm human," Kenzi began to feel the fire stir within her, "Hell Bo doesn't know about this," she gestures to herself as her eyes flash red, "I need them but I don't fucking know how to say it or even explain to them that I need them both to love and balance me in every way possible."

Kenzi huffs out fire bubbling her coffee as she places her hands on her temples rubbing them slowly, "I mean it's not like I can walk up to either of them saying 'Hey you are my true love/ soul mate – the catch? You have to share me with my other true love/soul mate in order to keep me balanced and sane so I won't go homicidal and destroy everything in my wake'," she chuckles as her eyes burn brighter and tears swell within them," yeah cause I totally don't see that going over to well."

A pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as bleach blond comes into view and a familiar hum rings in her ears, "You are well over a hundred degrees right now Kenz totally hot," the petite Valkubus teases as Kenzi cools down slightly, "and since Bo isn't here – like literally not around why not focus on Detective All –Mighty – Know – It – All – Smartass Valkyrie," Lynn questions then turning Kenzi around to face her, " I mean she could at least kept one of the souls in check right?"

Kenzi wraps her arms around Lynn's waist pulling her in for a hug," Sometimes I forget how much of a genius you are."

Lynn laughs then as Bel makes her way to the coffee pot – it was now almost eight in the morning so everyone in the Shack was waking up – a knock on the door draws everyone's attention. Pulling out of Lynn's embrace Kenzi shifting her eyes back to their gentle ice hops off of her stool seeming as she was the one who actually lived in the Shack she makes her way to the door though she felt the other three poking their heads through the kitchen.

With one quick swing Kenzi eyes widen at the number of people outside – there stood Aster, Robyn – their sister Rayven – a golden blond man Kenzi recognizes as Vincent from Kristoff picture holding their toddlers and last but not least Lauren who was gawking at the immortal's bare arm and thigh. Cursing inwardly Kenzi lets everyone in noticing how the triplets grouped together in a small group – as Kristoff made way to his husband and children along with Lynn and Bel. Lauren had stood by Kenzi still gawking at her arm.

Gingerly she takes Lauren's hand as she looks at the triplets, "I'll be with you three shortly allow them," she points at Kristoff and his family, "to catch up please don't disturb them."

Aster and Ravyen nod – Robyn merely crosses her arms and huffs as Kenzi drags the human to her room. Once inside she sits on her bed feeling rather small.

"So," she says as she looks at the blond, "what can I do for you Doctor Hotpants?"

Lauren snapped out of her daze as she looks at Kenzi rather perplexed. Shifting on her feet she clears her throat.

"Kenzi I know."

Letting out a heavy sigh Kenzi locks her gaze with Lauren she smiles warily as she points to her arm where the band aid was.

"I uh kinda figured that was why you showed up this morning," Kenzi's eyes turned red startling and fascinating Lauren at the same time, "I guess I no longer need to hide my eye color now."

Feeling rather faint as a million questions swarm through her brain Lauren nearly falls when Kenzi with swift thinking and footwork catches the human by the waist guiding her to the immortal's bed.

"Are you alright Lauren?"

Kenzi asks as she rubs the human's back gently and tentatively – Lauren shakes her head as she looks at the little Goth.

"A few hours ago Tamsin and Kristoff bring you in all battered and bloody," Lauren furrows her brows, "Only you had two wounds so I thought I should run a blood test since Kristoff mentioned wolf fae had attacked you I thought that maybe with all the blood on you that the wolf blood might have started to attack your blood stream," she pauses as she looked at Kenzi's ruby orbs, "I would have never guessed that your results would provide this," she gestures to Kenzi's healed wounds and red eyes, "but that leaves to question why your blood never showed up like this before."

Kenzi nods at the human's rambling but then shrugs, "I can't provide you an answer," Kenzi peers into Lauren's rich chocolate orbs, "what I can tell you is I've been alive for four thousand years I'm an anomaly among my kind for I'm immortal and phoenix thanks to my mother of course," Kenzi smiled happily, "I have two souls within my body both light and dark," Kenzi looked at her floor, "And I need two soul mates to balance me."

Lauren's brows furrowed showing her confusion – Kenzi merely huffs slightly as she looks back at the Doctor, "One person cannot sustain nor satisfy both souls generally each soul belongs to each mate – having both allows me to have better control and will power."

"What happens if you have one or neither mate?"

Lauren finally asked as she looks at Kenzi questionably – the brunette keeping her gaze on Lauren simply smiles sadly, "Having one everything this okay for a while but then one day the other soul within me snaps remember what happened to the city of Pompeii," Kenzi asked as she looked at Lauren who nods her head Kenzi's frowns heavily, "I did that – though I had one of my mates at the time I just went berserk causing the volcano to erupt –" Kenzi shuddered at the memory as she looked at the blond, "and if I have neither mates to keep me sane I can cause a catastrophe way worse than that."

The blond simply nods as she looks at Kenzi sympathically ,"Are you sure you don't know how the first time I ever ran your blood test they all came back that you were human until now and also do you know who or what are your mates and where are they now?"

Rubbing her temples Kenzi focused on all of Lauren's questions, "I think something severely traumatic happened to me and I woke up with no relations of who I was or how I got there then Bo happened and I got sucked back into the world I was born into – while believing that I myself am human," Kenzi sighs, "My previous mates were a Valkyrie and a Succubus – they both were murdered during the middling of the Renaissance period – Lynn was nearly two hundred when it happened."

"But if they're dead," Lauren drew out, "Why haven't you gone destructive?"

"I learned some control and also they got reborn in a way I actually found two fae who are similar and yet different from my previous mates."

Lauren's face slightly paled, "The Succubus?"

Kenzi heard the quiver in her voice so she smiled warily at Lauren, "Reminds me of a certain badass detective."

Lauren exhaled looking less worried until her eyes bore into Kenzi's.

"And the Valkyrie?"

Internally freaking out Kenzi opened her mouth only to close it – luckily her door swung open revealing Lynn as she looked at the two.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Skye clan kids wanna speak directly to you," Lynn said as she peered at Lauren momentarily before looking back at Kenzi, "Since the cat is outta the bag you don't have to hide your eyes to them," Lynn frowns slightly, "Kristoff, Bel, Vincent and the kids will be leave for a little while so it's us today if a case happens to stumble upon us."

Lauren gets up at the mention of Bel's name, "Ah right I'm also here to see Bel," Lauren nods her head to Kenzi before bumping into Lynn accidently to get to the Succubus. Lynn's eyes flash a marvelous mixture of blue and green as she exhales.

"That human can rub a girl the wrong way," Lynn chuckled at Kenzi's expression, "I'm kidding Kenz," Lynn huffs as she extends her hand to the Immortal, "My lady will you do me the honors of walking with me to the living room?"

Kenzi laughed at the French accent as she hops up from her bed intertwining her fingers with Lynn's.

"Why yes as long as you never call me 'My lady' ever again."

The blond nods then as they walk hand in hand to the living room where their guests and friends waited. Kristoff wrapped his arms around Kenzi and Lynn as everyone looked.

"We'll be gone for the day," Kristoff said as he pulled away from the women in his arms, "Bel is going instead of my sister because Lynn had a theory she needed to prove."

Kenzi looked at the blond who shrugged muttering something about explaining it later. As she shifts her gaze she sees Lauren talking to Bel who nods her head – raising her brow Kenzi knew she would have a talk with the Succubus later about it. As she moves her gaze from the blond and the brunette she notices Vincent – who stands roughly at six foot three he looked like a mixture of Oded Fehr and Jake Abel from her actor knowledge and she had to admit Vincent was an attractive man – smiling happily at him she was proud that Kristoff managed to find a happy life with the man staring at her – staring at her eyes.

"Pretty."

The little raven hair boy utters as he walks over to Kenzi along with his sister.

"Why is your eyes red pretty lady?"

Kenzi knelt down to their height smiling as they awed at her.

"Well it's because I'm special just like your daddies and aunts."

Both ohed at her as they looked at Kristoff who nodded – Vincent had scooped them both up in his arms.

"Right well say goodbye to Aunt Lynn and Aunt Kenzi," The Nymph chirped, "We'll be seeing them more often soon."

Before Kenzi could ask what he meant by it she along with Lynn where pulled into a hug – by Bel, Vincent along with the toddlers, and Kristoff as they left leaving Kenzi and Lynn with the triplets and Lauren. Kenzi sighed as she looked at them.

"Well sit down and explain why you're here," she said to the three then looking at Lauren, "Are you staying or will you be leaving?"

Snapping out of her thoughts the blond looks at Kenzi, "I uh," Lauren began, "I'll be going to my lab in case Hale has work for me that needs to be tended to."

The Doctor walks over to the Immortal pulling her into a hug Kenzi returned the favor with the same amount of pressure.

"I'll keep your secret from Hale and the others," Lauren says simply keeping a firm hold of the brunette, "And I'm not mad about Bo being the other soul mate."

Kenzi tensed as Lauren let go of Kenzi nodding her head at Lynn who flicked her wrist gesturing her goodbye. Once they turned to the couch they smiled because the siblings all sat patiently waiting for Kenzi to address them.

'_Shit changes real quick when the supposed human has red eyes_.'

Taking a seat in the recliner Kenzi looks at them.

"Well?"

Rayven clears her throat as Aster and Robyn look at a loss for words.

"I came here to thank you," she says in a tone gentler than that of Robyn's, "If it were not for you and your brave friends I'd be dead and my clan would have slaughtered countless innocents to find out why."

Kenzi waves her hand, "it's part of the job description no biggie."

The raven haired girl nods smiling brightly as Robyn rolls her eyes, "Right well we also have your payment and another request."

Lynn groans, "You gotta be kidding me who's missing now?"

Kenzi was about to tell Lynn not to jump to conclusions when Aster blew out a breath.

"A friend of ours," he's face redden slightly, "A human friend she's very important to m – us."

The underline tone in his voice and the almost slip up caught Kenzi's attention as she stands up.

"Right missing friend," Kenzi stretches, "How long has she been missing and do you have anything that belongs to her that can be of some use?"

Robyn looks at Aster sending him a warning glare as Aster took off his book bag. Rummaging through the back he pulls out a plastic Ziploc bag with a stuffed animal in it – it looked as if it belonged to a small child causing Kenzi's heat to vanish at this fact.

"I thought you said she was a friend of yours not a human child."

Rayven stood up giving the Immortal a pleading look.

"She's Aster's daughter," Rayven began ignoring Robyn's glare, "Her mother is human and the child ended up showing no signs of being fae," Rayven's emerald orbs shined bright with tears threating to fall, "please my niece she's been missing for three days now we haven't told father because he is still angry with Aster for his affair with a human."

Kenzi took the bag as she looked at Lynn who nodded, "We'll find her though we'll need a super dog for this."

"You have our thanks," Aster stated with a sigh of relief before a look of worry washed over him, "I just hope with my entire being that she is alive for the person or fae who took her sack or else, " his violent eyes darken almost to match his father's as he let the threat die in his throat Kenzi nods her head knowing the young man was more than capable of destroying those who took his daughter – though since she isn't clan born or even fae for that matter that it was up to her and Lynn.

"They'll find her Aster," the rebellious raven haired girl stated as she looks at Aster and Rayven, "I mean they found Rayv in a short amount of time I'm sure they will with little Ivy Sparrow."

Aster nods his head as he hands over a picture of the child she looks no older than four or five– she has wild blond curls past her shoulders and violet orbs that matched Aster's as she smiles happily at the camera. Robyn hands Lynn a check then as the trio shuffles to the door.

"That is for saving Ravyen," Robyn began as she hid her gratitude from the two women, "We'll keep your identity a secret Phoenix," she said in a respectful tone, "You're a force not to reckon with our kind knows that much."

Kenzi nodded as the three left with no further thing to go on – she shifts her gaze at Lynn who was already dressed for that matter as Kenzi hands everything to her muttering needing a shower and a change of clothes.

Once cleaned, dressed and refreshed Kenzi shifts her eyes back to their usual ice as she checks the Shack – Lynn also does a sweep when everything looked locked up and taken care of they locked the doors and left.

"So by super dog you mean the wolf right," Lynn asked as she walked in step with the Immortal, "Also I sent Bel with Kristoff because of whoever is watching our place wants Bo harmed in some way seeing as they went after you and probably think Bel is Bo I'm keeping you two apart in case they want to swoop in and do something stupid."

Kenzi hummed her response grateful that Lynn was being thoughtful keeping the evil red head at bay. They made it to the police station verifying Lynn's question. Once inside the same man she ran into last time walked over to them.

"Hello again," the young human detective began as he shifts his gaze to Lynn, "Something must really be the matter if you are here a second time in the same week," he smiles charmingly, "may I be of service this time?"

"Nope," Lynn popped the P as she glared at him much like Tamsin would anyone for that matter, "We're here to see Detective Dyson so go service someone else."

The man flinched visibly as he walks off quickly Kenzi hides her laughter as they make way to where Tamsin and Dyson's desks are.

The scene she saw though made her heart halt – the blond Valkyrie unaware of the Immortal and Valkubus's arrival was shamelessly flirting with a woman who leaned on her desk chuckling playfully at the blond who seemed to enjoy the attention – though Lynn could tell otherwise she didn't know how to bring it up to Kenzi as they watched so Lynn threaded her fingers with Kenzi's praying the Immortal would keep her flames down reframing from killing the woman – who is an actual fairy from the aura she was emanating as she continues to flirt with the Valkyrie – and hoped she wouldn't burn the police station down for that matter.

"Ah Kenzi," Dyson bellowed happily startling not only Kenzi and Lynn but Tamsin as well, "what do I owe you and Lynn the honors today?"

Before Tamsin could turn around or the fairy to notice Kenzi's expression she schooled her features keeping a neutral mask as she smirks at Dyson tugging Lynn to walk with her so she could talk to the wolf.

"We're here because we need that amazing sniffer of yours," Kenzi states with false happiness before looking serious as Tamsin had looked at her, "we got a case involving a missing child she's been missing for three days."

Dyson's face twists into that of pure confusion until Lynn clears her throat.

"She's part of the fae world – her father fae her mother human," Lynn began looking dead at Dyson knowing that if she glanced at Tamsin she would hurt the ignorant blond, "It's connected to the case Kenzi and Kristoff solved with the _Valkyrie_," Lynn said with harshness laced in the under meaning of her words that only Kenzi caught on, "Her father can't look for her because his daughter is verified human and not clan born."

Dyson nods his head as he sits at his desk writing on a piece of paper.

"Name, age and do you know the mother's status?"

Kenzi kissed Lynn's knuckles in front of Tamsin showing her two can play at this game before unthreading her fingers from Lynn's leaning over Dyson's shoulder.

"Ivy Sparrow Skye, age four and her mother," Kenzi paused as she looked at the piece of paper Aster had slipped her, "is named Alice Dahlia Monte she is either missing or dead."

Dyson nodded yet again before looking over at Tamsin.

"Well partner do you think you can handle things here without me for now?"

Tamsin shifts her confused gaze from Kenzi – who noticed it but held fast as the Valkyrie's eyes harden as she peers at Dyson making him cringe inwardly.

"I can handle things just fine," her voice laced with sarcasm and a bitter bite of harshness, "Have fun with the _half breed_ and the **human**."

Kenzi's eyes stayed their usually ice but the atmosphere around her shifted making Tamsin look at Kenzi flinching at the glare that Kenzi sent her – though Tamsin being stubborn held her ground with a smug smirk even though she was coming undone on the inside with that look.

Dyson just nods his head at the temperamental blond though he frowned at the hurt look in Kenzi's eyes as she without any words to Tamsin turns around feeling the strong urge to drink and not feel.

Though she casted that thought away as Aster had sent a text to an address where Ivy and Alice were staying – she relayed the address to Dyson once he and Lynn were outside.

"That's not too far from here I'm sure once we get there I can pick up the trail."

No words were exchanged as they made it to the tiny apartment building six blocks from the station – once Dyson flashed his badge at the owner who let them in grumbling about rent being late and noticing the strangers that came to and from this place. Though no one pressed the human they kept his words in mind as he unlocked the door and left them to their business.

Inside they noticed the place was trashed showing signs of a struggle.

"Well the human certainly put up a fight protecting the child," Dyson began as he looked at the blood splatter, "the amount of blood isn't enough to worry – she is alive or was when they took her and Ivy."

Lynn hands Dyson the bag then, "Alright detective put that nose to work."

Dyson rips open the bag sniffing the stuffed animal once he caught the trail they exited the building – after shutting and locking the apartment door - the trail though lead them to several places – all abandon warehouses each housing gruesome sights each must worse than the next – Dyson called Hale this was dark fae related – though they were relieved in a sad way that the human mother and child were still alive for now.

Nearly ten hours later and the sky dark above them the trail had ran cold at the last warehouse they made it too.

"I'll go around back to find anything you two wait here."

Dyson said as he did what he said – Lynn nods her head to Kenzi signally the Immortal to do her thing.

Kenzi smiled as her eyes turned bright red tuning their surroundings out she picked up on several life forms – red indicating enemy fae and two blue aura's showing her that the humans were in there alive and it was only a matter of time.

Quickly Kenzi rams her mouth to Lynn's pushing up her chi – there was a lot of fae in the warehouse that could harm Lynn if she wasn't careful as soon as Lynn had took enough red and silver chi Kenzi pulled away knowing Dyson had made it inside.

"Alright we do this quick and fast," Kenzi states with her eyes ablaze," We kill the ones that attack us and get the mother and child."

Lynn nodded her head as she busted down the front door – Kenzi's chi had made Lynn far stronger than any fae for the moment as the bleach blond's eyes burned a bright red with specks of silver. Kenzi held up a pen that Aster had given her also – the instructions states that when in a sticky situation press the button and from the amount of fae glaring at the two this deemed a sticky situation. Pressing the button the pen morphs into a Katana beautifully crafted as Kenzi held it in front of her.

"Bring it you ugly fuckers."

Kenzi states as her eyes burn brightly the few brave fae charged at the duo who moved with skilled ease avoiding each blow and slaying a good amount before the numbers started to dwindle.

Neither women broke a sweat at the bodies before them – thirty or so underfae lay in a gory mess as one remained.

He was shaking in his spot – before he could vanish Kenzi snapped her fingers giggling at his reaction when he realized he couldn't even leave.

"Who sent you to kidnap the human child and her mother?"

Kenzi asked as her eyes turned back to blue.

"H-h-his name is Alabaster," the man wailed as Kenzi drew closer to him, "P-please don't kill me."

"What type of fae is he?"

Lynn asked as her eyes turned back to their normal hazel.

"H-he's a glimmer," the man paled, "Don't kill me that is all I know."

Lynn walked away grabbing a gas can and pouring the liquid on the bodies.

"I'm sorry," Kenzi began as she thrusted the blade into the man's shoulder, "Only so many people can know my secret."

The man fainted then causing Kenzi to chuckle – she wasn't going to kill him but she needed to wipe his memory clean once that was done Kenzi made Lynn drag his body to the nearest hospital leaving her to wait for Dyson. She already had the fire going as he got there – he handed the child to Kenzi as they avoided the flames just in time as the warehouse exploded.

Paramedics and Police officers who were on and off duty showed up as Alice and Ivy went to the hospital. Kenzi sent a text to Aster informing him about what happened and said in a week's time she will be needing his services.

Kenzi smiled as Dyson walked over to her with a warm coffee mug.

"Hey partner nice work tonight."

Kenzi nodded then hugging the wolf she knew he'd have questions but now was not the time so she left without much of a word leaving Dyson to his work making her trek home it was nearly nine o clock at night and the Immortal was hungry.

Upon arriving home Kenzi heard everyone chattering – Lynn was behind her also waiting to go inside. Kenzi knew that Kristoff had his family over and Bel was there but she also felt four others within the Shack. With a quick glance at Lynn who looked as confused as Kenzi felt they made their way inside greeted with a smiling Kristoff.

"I hope you don't mind I've invited Hale, Lauren, Tamsin and Dyson though Dyson isn't here yet and Tamsin –" Kristoff's voice wavered, "Tamsin brought a date some fairy woman she met at work I'm sorry Kenz –" Kristoff trailed off when he finally noticed their appearance.

"Why in good heavens are you two covered in blood?"

He whisper shouts as he looks at them. Kenzi clenched her jaw when Kristoff mentioned Tamsin bringing a date to her Shack made the brunette livid – exhaling and pushing the fire way down inside her she pushed passed Kristoff walking into the living room ignoring the gasps from her guests as she made way to her bathroom – angrily ripping her clothes off taking a very cold shower.

Twenty minutes later she steps out of the shower anger still apparent in her features only for them to dissolve when she spots Lauren with bandages and fresh clothes though the blond averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry but Lynn sent me saying I needed to dress your wounds," They both know Lynn sent Lauren to patch Kenzi up to draw a way suspicion from Tamsin and Hale, "she also gave me this saying you would look great in it."

Kenzi merely nodded as Lauren started to redo her arm and thigh. Once done she hands Kenzi the black dress – leaving Kenzi to her privacy Lauren knew that the dress showed off Kenzi's arm and thigh but also showed off her beautiful skin the black complimenting her hair also bringing out her eyes – all would be used against the Valkyrie.

Sighing Kenzi fixes her hair pulling it back into a nice ponytail that loosely hung on her left shoulder as her bangs stayed fixed in their position. She made her way down stairs then dressed and smiling at everyone in sight.

"Sorry about that the case was rather uhm gory."

She false chirps as she walks into Lynn are waiting arms. Kenzi noticed the look on Tamsin's face as Bel walked over to the Immortal and Valkubus.

"You two weren't hurt were you?"

Both women shook their head with a smile, "Nope," Kenzi said popping the P, "Though I made it out just in time with Dyson and the missing mother and child before the warehouse exploded."

Tamsin's eyes were the size of saucers before looking away hiding her worry and rage – how the human could be so prone to life threatening situations was beyond her but she felt a strong urge to rip her away from the half breed and keep her safe herself – though the thoughts were pushed away when the fairy whose name slipped her mind was touching all over her.

Kenzi noticed this as the atmosphere around her began to change again – only Tamsin saw this as she looked into Kenzi's eyes seeing the hurt and confusion – though that shifted as Kenzi's eyes turned a paler ice as she avoided looking at the blond who was staring at her.

"Dinner is done."

Bel chirped as she along with Hale, Lauren and Kristoff brought plates out for everyone except Lynn who kissed Kenzi's cheek glaring slightly at Tamsin as she walked into the kitchen. Once she returned everyone ate and talked – except Kenzi who avoided speaking and looking in the area the Valkyrie sat.

Everyone noticed the awkward tension but pretended to ignore it as they went about with their meal – before long Hale and Lauren left – though Lauren exchanged a quick kiss with Bel that didn't go unnoticed by Kenzi – Kristoff announced he was no longer staying in the Shack that he and Vincent had bought a place near the Shack and he'll always be over to help with cases after his announcement he gave his hugs to the three women nodding at Tamsin and her 'date'.

"Well I'm tired so I'm gonna call it a night."

Bel said with a quick hug to Lynn and Kenzi as she hurried off to her room Kenzi cursed the Succubus for leaving when the fairy cleared her throat drawing Kenzi's attention.

"Uh where is the bathroom I would like to freshen up."

The fairy states as she looks at Kenzi who looked at Lynn – catching on to what Kenzi wanted Lynn walked over to the fairy with a kind smile.

"Follow me I'll show you."

The fairy blushes as she nods her head following the alluring Valkubus. Kenzi leans against the wall watching them go as Tamsin steps near her.

"Don't Tamsin," Kenzi warns dryly as the Valkyrie shifted on her feet, "Whatever you have to say just don't."

Tamsin huffs knowing she screwed up earlier that day – but the guilt washes over her tenfold as she looks at the bandages and everything else for that matter the brunette was quite breath taking in that dress – it wasn't formal but a bit more casual Kenzi's pale skin looked amazing giving her a haunting beautiful appearance that just drew the Valkyrie in – her heart hammered as her pupils dilated ignoring the brunette's warning as she was now face to face with Kenzi.

"I'm sorry," Tamsin stated – she wasn't normally one to say it so Kenzi just nods her head avoiding Tamsin's gaze – Tamsin gently puts her finger under Kenzi's chin guiding the human to face her, "I mean it Kenzi I'm sorry okay?"

Kenzi nods her head as her icy blue clash with earthy green – the pull was much stronger than last time as they were just staring – though Kenzi pulled away knowing this would be interrupted and Tamsin would revert into herself ignoring what had just happened – though when she pulled away Tamsin jerked her back smashing her lips with Kenzi's.

The kiss was like liquid fire in Kenzi's veins as she pulled Tamsin closer – Tamsin lifted Kenzi up pushing her against the wall to deepen the kiss – it was filled with want and need as both women poured their emotions into it.

Though the moment wasn't going to last long both jumped away from each other when they heard Lynn and the fairy descend from the stairs Tamsin looked wide eyed as she looked at Kenzi then looked at her date as she smiled at her unaware of what had just happened – though Lynn being part Succubus knew all too well as to what just happened.

Before words were said Tamsin grabbed her date by the hand making a swift exit all the while Lynn merely looks at Kenzi.

'_What in the actual fuck just happened_?'

_Author's Notes_: **Boy this chapter was loooooong but was it good?**

**How about them kisses eh?**

**Oh yeah Dyson couldn't make it because of the crime scene – Tamsin didn't go because she knew the wolf could handle it.**

**I forgot to mention that also Music and Reading Lover made a good point in her review.**

**I'm sorry for the confusion I try to incorporate the whole parental thing – Like Rayven's name is Lilly Rayven Skye though she prefers Rayven – though you know parents they like to address their children by their first names –sorry for the confusion!**

**Thank you Music and Reading Lover, TheDoctor347 and bjq for your reviews!**

**Also thank you for the favorites and follows everyone it is refreshing and it shows that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy typing it! :D**

**Next chapter has a random case and an announce made by Hale probably more badassness from Kenzi as she learns who this Alabaster is also some more Tamsin/Kenzi time. There will also be a Dyson/Kenzi moment since they are my BrOTP.**

**Also I might limit myself to posting this every Friday or Saturday because life is real and its happening to me. I passed my pre ASVAB doing alright on it and after taking care of some loose ends I will be taking the actual test. I'm nervous and excited. **

**And I have two story ideas that I'm working on one for Resident Evil and the other for NCIS focusing on K-Mart and Abby – though the pairing probably won't or will surprise you since I'm a big K-Mart/Claire and a Zabby fan. Haha**

**Anyways I'm gonna start out on my prompts.**

**Reviews are always lovely!**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Lost Girl or the Triplets – though I do own every other character in the fic.**

**I'll try and keep up with the flow of this story and hope to continue to make you proud :D**

**Love Lynn.**

**P.s all mistakes are my own! D:**


	8. Chapter Seven

After the Valkyrie's swift exit Kenzi had a breakdown – which is why she was currently in her bedroom lying in bed at four in the morning with red rimmed eyes as she clung to the Valkubus who stayed with her as she cried. Though Lynn had drifted off when Kenzi's sobbing died down she still held Kenzi as if she were awake which brought the Immortal comfort.

Sighing Kenzi closed her eyes only to open them up once more when a flash of vibrant green engulfed her. From the first moment she tried going to sleep that's all that had happen – her mind would wander towards the blond and that kiss which still coursed through her veins burning her in a way that had not when she kissed Tatiana and Elizabeth.

More over thoughts of Bo crept up on her making the Immortal want nothing more than to be in her embrace. Oh the curse of having two souls was weighing on her especially since that kiss that happen hours ago. Shifting in Lynn's arms Kenzi decides that sleep is over rated so she slips out of the blond's hold and scoops her up taking her to Bel's room that way Lynn could stay asleep if she was in a familiar pair of arms.

Luckily for Kenzi Bel was in her room wide awake.

"Kenzi," Bel whispered as she sprang up from her bed, "why are you carrying Lynn in here at 4:15 in the morning?"

Kenzi merely smiled warily at the Succubus as she carefully hands Lynn to the darker brunette, "Because I can't sleep and need some fresh air," she said with a small smile, "it looks like you couldn't get much sleep either so I brought her to you."

Bel clung Lynn closer to her with a smile as she looked at Kenzi with lidded eyes as she yawned out, "Where will you be incase Lynn wakes up and you're not here?"

"The Dal," Kenzi said with a shrug, "I owe a detective a cup of coffee."

Bel nods then as Kenzi exits her room going back to her own. Kenzi grabs an outfit out of her closet as she makes way to the bathroom. Wasting no time she undoes her bandages to hop in the shower – cold since her body is still ablaze.

Roughly half an hour later Kenzi was dressed – the annoy bandages were put back in place so she could wouldn't draw attention to herself.

Shooting Dyson a quick text she is already out the door and half way to the Dal when she bumps into someone she least expected as she meets cold hard concrete.

"Kenzi?"

'_Fuck._'

"Evony," Kenzi false chirped staring up at The Morrigan wide eyes, "I didn't see you there darn."

Evony merely arched her brow perching her lips as Kenzi stood up dusting herself off. Not one to offer a human no less an apology the Morrigan simply shifted her weight to one foot as she crossed her arms with a smug smile.

"Ah Kenzi fancy running into you at this hour," Evony smiles wider, "Why where's that Succubus of yours," she laughs lightly, "Shouldn't she be here making sure you stay out of danger?"

Kenzi's blood was starting to boil though she knew exposing herself to the likes of the Morrigan was not wise in the slightest so she simply smiles back at Evony – forced but it was a smile no less that surprised the other woman.

"Well you know Bobo is always on the move," Kenzi said as she waved her arms, "and besides I have another Succubus, Valkubus and an Incubus to protect me from harm," Kenzi grinned at the look on the Dark woman's face, "Plus good ol' fashion Dyson is waiting for me at the Dal along with Trick and I'm sure Hale," Kenzi paused with mischief in her eyes, "Ya know the new Ash well he will probably be there and happy to see me as well so I should really get going nice to running into you though."

Evony looked shocked as Kenzi pivots turning on her heel to hike the rest of the way to the Dal, but as quick as that shock appeared it vanished replace with her usual cocky confidant expression.

"Remember human," Evony smiled smugly as Kenzi halted though not facing her, "You still owe me that favor."

Kenzi feeling bold just waves her hand dismissively.

"Yeah and I owe a detective a drink so," Kenzi turned slightly a wicked grin plastered on her face, "get back to me on that Evony have a lovely day."

Without wanting to prolong Dyson's wait Kenzi faces back towards the Dal ignoring the look on the Morrigan's face as she went.

At 5:43 a.m the Dal was practically empty – except for a handful of Nymphs, dwarves and one wolf who was currently hunched over the counter staring idly at well nothing – frowning Kenzi skipped over to Dyson jumping on his back for good measure.

"Good morning D man how about that coffee I owe ya?"

Dyson laughs happily causing the few fae who were there to stare at the bewildered at the exchange between wolf and human. Dyson spun around pulling Kenzi in for a hug only to pull away with a twisted face.

"Uh Kenzi why do you smell like the Morrigan?"

Kenzi huffed knowing almost nothing escaped the Wolf so she took the stool next to him gesturing for Trick once she told him what to get by stating to put it on her tab she turned to look at the man beside her.

"I literally ran into her on my way here," Kenzi said with a smile, "she is quite a lovely woman that one."

Dyson noted the sarcasm behind her words but pushed it aside knowing that he too felt the same for that vile woman.

"Did she do anything to you?"

Kenzi just shook her head accepting the piping hot coffee Trick placed in front of them.

"Nope," she popped her P as she took a sip," she did mention Bo," Kenzi voice was soft for a moment before shaking her head with an odd quirked smile, "and she mentioned the fact that I still owe her."

Dyson who had already downed half his drink furrowed his brows as he placed his cup on the counter to stare at Kenzi.

"What could you possibly owe that woman," he stared deep into her eyes, "more over why or how for that matter?"

Kenzi huffed as she placed her cup down as well.

"Remember Nate," she winced inwardly as she schooled her features into a frown, "I owe her 'cause I was protecting him."

Dyson tilted his head about to say something when his phone stared to ring sighing he pulled the device out of his pocket placing it to his ear.

"Detective Dyson –"

Dyson stopped talking for about five minutes minus the occasional yes or no which was making Kenzi squirm as he stood abruptly.

"Right I'm on my way."

He places he phone in his pocket as he looks at Kenzi.

"Homicide case fae related," He perches his lips as he looks at Kenzi; "Sometime soon we'll have a talk with what happened last night."

Inwardly panicking Kenzi nods her head as the wolf hugs her quickly only to turn on his heels and leave. She wasn't allowed to freak out long before her phone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yo Kenzi Kenz here what can I do for you?"

She states quickly as she pushes the device the familiar rasp of a certain Siren brought her mind at ease.

"Sup lil mama glad to know you're up at this hour," Kenzi rolled her eyes as Hale chuckled, "anyways I was wondering if you could come see me I have a case for you."

"Can't you just tell me or is it personal?"

Kenzi asked as she sat there until she heard the tone is Hale's voice.

"Well it's not personal per say but I would like to discuss it with you in person so I'll meet you in Lauren's lab."

"Alrighty see you there Ashsir."

Before Hale could say anything Kenzi hung up her phone she glanced at the time – 6:39 a.m man the time flew sighing heavily the Immortal stood up and turned startled slightly when she saw Lynn who was nicely dressed and walking right towards Kenzi.

"Good morning beautiful," Lynn stated happily as she looked at the confused brunette, "I woke up at six and was quite startled when I awoke in Bel's bed though I was quite pleased but still you coulda told me yourself Kenz."

When words failed Kenzi she wrapped her arms around Lynn who happily accepted the embrace.

"It's alright I'm not mad or whatever," Lynn chuckled as she pulled Kenzi closer not caring that they were in the middle of the Dal hugging, " before you ask Bel went ahead to see Lauren so I decided I would spend my day with you since Kristoff is living the domestic husband life."

Kenzi chuckled as she pulled back slightly in the pale blond's arms.

"Well I'm glad you showed up when you did because we have a case," Kenzi smiled at the excited look on Lynn's face, "We actually have to go to Lauren's lab because Hale is waiting there to tell me the nature of this case."

Lynn pulled out of Kenzi's arms only to slip her hand in Kenzi's.

"What are we doing chatting away here then," the Valkubus states dramatically, "Let's make haste to the good Doctor's lab!"

Chortling Kenzi shakes her head as the two make way outside the Dal with a wave to Trick as they hail a cab.

Once their fare was paid the rushed to Lauren's lab ignoring the looks they got from the Light fae around them – inside Lauren's lab both women smile at Bel as she watches dreamily at the human Doctor's work.

"Hiya there hotstuff," Lynn chirps startling Bel out of her thoughts as she whips around facing the smiling Immortal and giggling Valkubus, "fancying seeing you again."

Bel arched her brows as she looks at the teasing pale blond.

"We live together," Bel points out as she snatches Lynn up pulling her into a hug, "what're you guys doing here this early?"

Kenzi quirks her brow as she watches how Lynn automatically relaxes in Bel's embrace she giggled slightly knowing it was because of the fifteen years that the two have been together to know that they're safe when together – the look of mischief though danced around her eyes as she smirks at Bel.

"We should be asking you that darlin'," Kenzi quips playfully," and Hale has a case for us."

She points to herself and Lynn who wiggles out of Bel's hold.

"That's right so we're waiting for the Ash."

Bel nods her head as Lauren turned to face them snapping out of her musing.

"Kenzi," Lauren smiled brightly only to frown slightly as she spots Lynn standing beside Lynn – actually staring at Bel's hand on Lynn's arm though she forced herself to smile, "and Lynn what do I owe you to the lovely visit today?"

Kenzi could tell Lauren was jealous at the closeness between the two women but didn't have the heart to voice that the love between the two was much different than the one Bel clearly has for the human.

Lynn also caught on to the tone in Lauren's voice – how it faltered for that matter how her looks faltered in general as she looked at her and Bel. Lynn knew if she said anything it could cause trouble for Bel so sparing the major headache and tempers that will fly she lightly tugs her arm out of Bel's hold which surprised the darker brunette as Lynn walked over to Kenzi who took Lynn's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze signally Lynn to speak.

"Uh Hale has a case he wants to discuss with us."

Lynn's normal playfulness was not added to that sentence again surprising the Succubus as she watched her best friend look indifferent as if she were concealing herself from the people in this room. Bel also noticed the smile that graced Lauren's lips as she relaxed herself which made Bel feel at a loss to what was going on around her.

Before anymore words were exchanged Hale walks in smiling at the women in the room.

"Sup lil mama," Hale grinned at the human as he shifted his gaze to everyone else, "Bel, Lynn and Lauren."

Everyone merely nods at Hale as he looks at Kenzi.

"Now I called you here because I need you to retrieve something for me," Hale hands Kenzi a piece of paper, "all the information is on that and you'll need one of them," he gestures to Lynn and Bel as he said it, "To acquire it."

"Okay way to be cryptic there Hale," Kenzi said dramatically, "don't worry Lynn and I are on it."

Hale rolls his eyes as he looks at them.

"That makes me feel better," Hale said with a smile no sarcasm within his words because he genuinely meant it, "oh and while I'm here you are all invited to a formal ball that my family is throwing along with Dyson and his partner Tamsin."

Kenzi groaned at the mention of ball remember that one time when she and Bo were on a case though her heart skipped a beat when she heard Tamsin's name. Lynn noticed this as she looked at the Ash.

"Super when is it?"

"Two days from now."

Lynn nods then as she tugs Kenzi knowing that it was better to get their case started. She looks over her shoulder at Hale only – knowing it was better to start avoiding Bel – the sooner the better.

"We'll be there we've got a case to solve first," she smirks hiding her emotions," later."

Bel was waiting for Lynn to stop, turn around and give her a hug goodbye – that never came as the pale blond practically dragged the Immortal out of the room. Bel didn't even think to react as she bolted out of Lauren's lab chasing the women. When she rounded the corner she practically launched herself to Lynn pulling her back into Bel's front.

"I think you forgot something."

Bel stated as she buried her face into the crook of Lynn's neck – the Valkubus tensed slightly as she let go of Kenzi's hand she kept her voice steady as she looked ahead.

"Right I'm sorry I forgot Bel," Lynn chirped as tears weld up in her eyes, "just focused on getting this case done ya know and besides," Lynn detached Bel's arms from her midsection as she takes a step forward without looking at Bel, "we live together so I'll see you at home later unless the Doc needs you."

Bel was about to say something when Kenzi shook her head taking Lynn's hand.

"Bye Bel we have to get going," Kenzi smiled sympathetically at the confused Succubus, "the sooner we get this done the sooner you'll be seeing us at home."

With that they left once they were a good distance away from headquarters Kenzi looked at the paper. The case involved a stolen ring beautiful crafted from what the description said.

A few phone calls had given the women a location – the ones who took the ring were vampires after further research on what the ring was used for. It was almost 11:30 a.m when Kenzi clicked end call as she looked at the Valkubus.

"Well you're gonna love this Lynn."

Kenzi groaned as she slides her phone into her pocket.

"Why is that?"

"Remember those vampires that took that ring you and Bel retrieved?"

Lynn nodded slowly as she peered at Kenzi.

"Yeah," the pale blond furrowed her brows, "why – wait no don't tell me different ring only it involves vampires wanting to perform a crazy ritual?"

Kenzi tilts her head as she looked at Lynn.

"When did you become a mind reader?"

Groaning Lynn rolls her eyes as she looks at the Immortal – currently they were in Lynn's black '67 mustang that she asked her brother to drop off for her at the Shack saying it would be easier to get around for the both of them. Looking back at the road Lynn sighs.

"You said I was going to love this and the case involves a ring and from the Russian that I was picking up you spoke to Alec telling him what we're looking for."

Kenzi nods her head as she looks ahead as well.

"Yeah well he texted me the address we should look there," Kenzi said as she typed in the address in Lynn's TomTom, "also what's up with how you were treating Bel?"

Lynn gripped her steering wheel tighter as she drove into the direction the voice was telling her to go.

"I know you saw the way Lauren looked at me," Lynn stated not wanting to beat around the bush, "if Bel is going to be with Lauren I'm gonna have to stop the way I act around her."

"You love her," Kenzi said in a soft voice causing Lynn to stop – though she noticed that they were at a stop sign, "how long have you had these feelings?"

For a moment the pale blond was silent as she looked around before proceeding to their destination.

"I started to have these feelings for her around the third year of knowing her," Lynn's mouth twitched into a small smile, "I didn't think about it until she was severally hurt during one of our cases and I just reacted without thinking," Lynn laughed as the emotion swelled within her, "I told myself she was going to die without feeding so we slept together."

Kenzi nodded her head as she looked at Lynn waiting for the blond to continue. They came to a red light causing Lynn to sigh.

"Bel didn't think much of the sex," Lynn chuckled besides herself, "she said it was amazing but next time I should call a friend of ours to help her," Lynn step on the accelerator as the light flicked green, "that's when I knew she didn't notice how I felt or maybe she did but didn't want to ruin the friendship we have."

Kenzi nodded feeling an all too familiar feeling as her mind drifted to Bo. Subconsciously when she thought she was human she felt the same for Bo – that made her wonder how long she would have denied the feelings and still be in love with the Succubus.

Both women musing came to an end when they pulled up into an abandoned church – it was nearly two in the afternoon as they stepped out of Lynn's mustang.

"What an odd place for a group of vampires to hide at."

Lynn murmured as she popped the trunk pulling out her arsenal. Kenzi smiles at the pale blond's words as she pulls the pen out of her pocket.

"Yeah well in the fae world anything is possible let's go inside and get this over with."

Lynn shakes her head as the two enter the abandon building at first everything looked normal – to the naked human eye at least but once Kenzi focused her powers and her eyes burned a bright red she knew otherwise.

"Down stairs there is like a horde of them so stay on your guard."

Lynn nodded as Kenzi lead the way they ran into a few on their way down but no had attacked them – so there they were standing before the leader of the group – a man about six foot seven build like a tank was staring at them with crazied eyes.

"You two must have a death wish walking in here."

Kenzi's eyes burned brighter scaring the taller man.

"Yeah well I'm feeling froggy and you have something that doesn't belong to you."

She points to the ring on his hand as all the vampires that circled around them hissed.

"What makes you think I'm gonna hand this over to whatever the hell you are?"

The man growls hiding his fear as he looks at Kenzi and Lynn who had her daggers ready. Kenzi pulls out her pen smiling at him brightly as she clicks it. His eyes nearly bulge out when it morphs into a Katana.

"Let's just say I'll kill every single one of you just to get the ring," Kenzi glares heavily, "so to avoid that hand it over and we'll leave."

The man clearly stubborn takes a seat on the chair behind him as he nods his head signaling his minions to pounce.

"Sorry ladies but I doubt you can handle them nice knowing ya."

As soon as the first vampire dove for them both women started cutting them down – it was easy as Kenzi sliced and diced her way to the arrogant leader who thought he could get away once Kenzi had a hold on him he screamed.

"I yield take the damn ring!"

Kenzi smirked as he pulls the ring off laughing as the man shrunk down in size – though that laughter died when a shriek erupted from Lynn spinning around Kenzi froze – one of those blood suckers latched itself to Lynn's neck while the other had a stake in the pale blond's chest.

Flames whirled around Kenzi then killing the leader instantly as she walked over to the ones attached to Lynn – both noticed Kenzi trying to make a break for it when the Immortal teleported in front of them ripping one's heart out while slicing the other head to toe. The basement began to burn then as Kenzi made her flames vanish from around her body. She scoops Lynn into her arms as she escapes from the collapsing building once outside Kenzi with a shaky voice looks at the dying Valkubus.

"Lynn baby I'm gonna need you to hold on okay?"

The blond gingerly opens her eyes as she peers at Kenzi tears rolling down her cheek as blood trinkled down her chin – she nods softly as Kenzi wraps her hand around the stake.

"Now this is going to hurt I'm so sorry Lynn," Kenzi says fighting back her own tears as she plants a sloppy kiss on the Valkubus's forehead, "but I need to pull this out so you can heal right."

Kenzi shifts Lynn's body so that most of her was on Kenzi's lap – she was beside were they parked Lynn's mustang luckily the whole area was abandoned so it's be awhile before fire rescue showed up.

Biting her lips the blond shakily plants her lips on Lynn's kissing her softly at first as she pulls the stake out. Lynn shrieks in protest until Kenzi deepens the kiss between herself and Lynn.

Knowing that this is what the blond needed Kenzi's hands roamed the blond's body careful of her wound as she groped Lynn building the Valkubus's arousal. Once Kenzi felt the pull of chi from her body did she expand it giving Lynn enough to heal tenfold.

Once the two separated they were a mess of pants as they looked at each other.

"Thank you Kenzi," Lynn states as she stands wiping the blood from her mouth as she stands taking off her shirt as she walks to her trunk, "for not furthering that with me."

Kenzi gets up herself dusting off for a second time that day, "It was no big deal how about we go to the Dal for drinks as a reward?"

Lynn's lips quirked into a smirk as she slipped a black Pierce the Veil band tee over her head smoothing it out as she looked at the Immortal shutting her trunk in the process walking to the driver side she gestures Kenzi to get in.

"Want to drop the ring off first?"

Kenzi shook her head as she hopped in the passenger seat.

"Nah we'll see Hale in two days," Kenzi drums her fingers on the dashboard," to the Dal so we can drowned our sorrows in hard liquor!"

Lynn laughs as she pulls away from the burning building happy to oblige.

Neither spoke on the way there between Lynn needing healing and her feelings for Bel and Kenzi's feelings for Tamsin and Bo. Both women needed to get drunk now more than ever.

It was damn near seven by the time they reach the Dal and were greatly surprised at the amount of fae that were there. Lynn told Kenzi to go ahead as so she could call Bel to see if the Succubus wanted to get her drink on.

Pushing her way through the horde of fae Kenzi smiled when she noticed the bar wasn't packed – hopping on a stool Trick walks over to Kenzi.

"Hey you look like hell what happened?"

Kenzi laughed as she looked at the bartender with a smile.

"Well our case involved vampires and it got messy don't worry Lynn and I are fine."

Trick nodded then as he placed a bottle in front of Kenzi causing her to hold up three fingers. Perching his lips Trick retrieves three more bottles as he mutters something about having more customers to help.

Kenzi didn't bother using a cup as she unscrewed the cap chugging down a few hearty gulps. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the very familiar flirtatious chuckle of a certain Valkyrie. Quirking her brows slightly Kenzi turns her head spotting Tamsin at the pool table with a different woman.

'_Eh something must have gone wrong with the fairy so she moved on to the next one already._'

Kenzi growled in frustration as she turned back around in her seat gulping down the rest of the bottle.

Tamsin felt someone stare at her as she looked away from her current 'date' if she wanted to call it that as she scanned the room her heart stops momentarily when she sees a familiar brunette sitting at the bar chugging down a bottle of vodka – she was a mess covered in dirt and blood.

Tamsin was about to rush over to her when the half breed came bounding in walking over to human. Tamsin refocus on her 'date' and decided to take her frustrations out on her.

At the bar Lynn pouted as she sat next to Kenzi taking on of the unopened bottles.

"She said the Doc wanted to do some tests on her," Lynn said as she gulped down half the bottle, "she won't be back until tomorrow."

Kenzi spit out her drink in surprise – coughing slightly she faces Lynn.

"That's code word for sex," Kenzi took a huge drink then, "damn Lauren moves fast."

Lynn nods with a scowl as she finishes her bottle.

"Trickster more alcohol."

The Valkubus grumble as Trick makes his way over to the girls.

"There is a magic word you know this."

Lynn groans as Kenzi chuckles looking at Trick with big red eyes – only he could see of course, "Please Trickster we had a crappy day and need this,"

Trick nodded bringing over three more bottles.

"I'm sorry girls just Kenzi be careful."

The Immortal nods her head as he stumbles off taking someone else's order. Kenzi doesn't even flinch when Tamsin slams her hands down on the counter beside her as she tries to get Trick to tend to her – though really she needed an excuse to be near Kenzi and she wouldn't deny that.

"Trick a few brewskis would be nice," Tamsin says cockily until she turns her attention to Kenzi, "you look like shit half stack what happened?"

Kenzi ignored the Valkyrie as she took another gulp of her drink.

"Hey," Tamsin says stubbornly placing her hand on Kenzi's shoulder, "I'm talking to you what happened?"

Kenzi noticed the worried tone behind the harshness in the blond's voice – though was saved from saying anything by Tamsin's date.

"Tamsin what's taking so long with are drinks and who is this?"

Tamsin's mouth was opened wide as she looked between Kenzi and her distraction – not knowing what to say she simply stands there her jaw clenching and unclenching as she thinks of what to say.

Lynn who knew Kenzi had a chance with Tamsin – a bigger chance then Lynn had with Bel so the Valkubus turned her charm on virtually taking the woman's attention from Tamsin. Lynn winked at Kenzi taking one for the team as she hopped off the stool and walked away with an extra sway in her step.

Not even a minute later the woman all but forgot what she asked Tamsin as she walked off after Lynn. Kenzi silently cured the pale blond as she looked up at Tamsin.

"We had a case," Kenzi began as she took a long drink from the bottle as Tamsin sat down staring at Kenzi, "we had to get a ring back for Hale vampires had it Lynn she," Kenzi paused making sure she edited most of what happened, "she did most of the work killing them with ease until two got the best of her – when we were leaving they just attacked her so I killed them with her help of course."

Kenzi chuckled slightly as she looked at Tamsin.

"We were in the middle of nowhere so I had to," Kenzi sighed, "I had to give her my chi or else."

Tamsin was holding one of the bottles breaking it with ease – Kenzi felt the jealousy roll of Tamsin in waves which made Kenzi react quickly.

"We didn't go that far she took enough to heal and that is it."

The Valkyrie sighed as she looked at her healing hand not sure of what to say she sat there in silence with Kenzi.

Kenzi saw Lynn walking towards them knowing things could potentially get ugly if they stay any longer Kenzi leans forward giving Tamsin a chaste kiss on the lips – surprising the blond and herself as she pulls away numbly hoping off the stool mutter her bye as she pushed Lynn to the exit.

Tamsin sat there dumbstruck until her brain registered that the human had kissed her and a plan began to form in her mind then – she was going to throw caution in the wind and make Kenzi hers.

_Author's notes_: ** And there you have it this chapter is complete! **

**I wonder what Evony has in store for Kenzi? And well a ball for them to get cozy and have fun or so everyone thinks. C; Haha next chapter should bring Tamsin and Kenzi closer – and Lynn well she will meet someone soon that will be her official soul mate because Bel is meant for Lauren.**

**Bo will actually be making an appearance in the chapter ninth chapter because things will escalate rather quickly – though mainly next chapter is mostly aimed on fluffiness.**

**And Kenzi won't forget that Aster and his sisters owe her a favor so the real fun will begin soon!**

**Anyways special thanks to Music and Reading Lover, 79 , Guest 1 and Guest 2!**

**Haha also thank you to those who favorite and follow this fic! :D**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Lost Girl but I do own every other character in this fic except for the Skye triplets they belong to Music and Reading Lover. :D**

**Love Lynn.**

**P.s Every mistake in this fic is by my own doing! D: **


	9. Chapter Eight

Since Hale's invitation to his families ball the gang had taken the two days off – Bel had hardly been home in those two days because of a certain blond headed doctor who wanted to run some test. Though Kenzi and Lynn both knew what that meant.

Lynn took it the hardest unsurprisingly to Kenzi who was there every step off the way – and who had been greatly surprise by the random text messages from a certain blond headed detective, but what was even more surprising was the phone call from the one and only Bo. She hadn't said where she was at though she did manage to tell Kenzi she missed her before the line went dead.

With new found hope and overall happiness Kenzi stood in the entrance to Hale's family's manner. Wearing exactly what she wore last time so Hale's father recognized her. Though she was not fazed by the amount of people inside the manner she was greatly stunned at how elegant everyone looked.

That made the Immortal feel self-conscious until a certain Valkubus intertwined their fingers giving Kenzi a daring smile.

"You look magnificent," the pale blond began, "All eyes are on you literally."

Kenzi chuckled lightly as the two made their way inside only to be greeted by Hale's father.

"Well if it isn't the human," He began with a dashing smile, "I see my son still keeps you in his company where is that Succubus friend of yours?"

Kenzi tight lidded her smile as the fire within her boiled. She often forgot how Hale's father was but then soon remembered that he knew her – the old her at least and exposing herself now would not be good so as she opened her mouth to respond Lynn steps forward.

"Ah you must be Hale's father I can see where he gets his structure from," Lynn smiles cheekily as Sturgis smiled at her praise though that was shortly lived when the Valkubus rose her brow, "But I can't say he gained his compassion from you must have gotten it from your wife."

Before hateful words could be said Hale walks up to everyone.

"Kenzi and Lynn I'm glad you two could make it," Hale turns towards Sturgis who was glaring heavily at the blond next to the human, "Father is something the matter?"

Sturgis said nothing as he shakes his head to greet other guest. Kenzi lightly slaps Lynn on the arm as she glares at her.

"His wife is dead."

Lynn formed an O shape as Hale looked confused at both of them.

"What do you mean his wife is dead what was said about my mother?"

Lynn hung her head as Kenzi rubbed her back – a thing she would do when Lynn realized she messed up badly. Kenzi blew out a puff of air as she turns her attention back to Hale.

"She had a point when she said you got your structure from your father and your compassion from your mother."

Hale's expression changed quickly as he smiled words failed him as he scanned the room spotting his father.

"His feelings are just hurt I'll have a word with him."

Kenzi nodded her head as the Siren made way across the room she then diverted her attention to Lynn as she sniffed.

'_Oh sweet sensitive kind hearted Lynn – she'll always be my little tender heart._'

Kenzi smiled as she spun the pale blond around.

"How about a dance eh," Kenzi asked with a smirk as Lynn's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "Just like when you were a baby."

Lynn giggled as she grabbed Kenzi's hand stepping towards the dance floor her cream colored gown swaying gently with each step as she spun around pulling Kenzi to her front.

"Yes but I'm not the short one anymore."

Lynn teased as she danced in step to the music laughing at the expressions other fae made as the pair – though not the only same sex to dance together – dance without a care in the world.

Three songs later Bel made her way over to them tapping Kenzi on the shoulder with a smile.

"If you don't mind I'd like to steal a dance with my best friend please."

Lynn's eyes widen slightly as she shifts her gaze between Kenzi and Bel – Kenzi understanding the Valkubus hesitance simply smiles knowing that Lynn needed this so she nods handing the Valkubus over to the Succubus making the pale blond scowl as she forces a smile.

"Stealing won't be necessary she could use some best friend time."

Kenzi waves them off watching as Lynn scowls at her – giggling occasionally at the pair. Her mind though lingered back to that phone call.

**Ring –Ring –Ring **

"_Yo yo yiggity yo Kenzi here."_

"…_.."_

"_Hello I can like hear you breathe cryptic creeper much?"_

"_Kenzi."_

"_Bo!?"_

"_Look I don't have much time they probably picked up my trail."_

"_Wait Bo what are you talking about is it that Alabaster guy?"_

"_You've meet him," a pause sounds of the phone being adjusted, "Kenzi he is only part of this stay away from him he is bad news."_

"_Well no shit Bobo I know this now why are you running and don't you dare tell me you are doing this to protect me."_

"_I had to Kenzi – look you are safer without me there you have Hale, Dyson and even Trick to protect you I'm doing what I can from afar."_

"_Bullshit don't give me that Bo," Kenzi rose her voice slightly, "you know how many months it took them to check on me? Three month Bo three fucking months because no one wanted to come to the Shack without you being here I've been on my own and anything could have happened to me."_

"…"

"_Bo please you could have taken me with you we could have fought together like the dynamic duo we are – you and me we're a pair aren't we?"_

"_Yes," it came weakly as a soft sob escaped the brunette who spoke shakily, "I have to go I love you Kenz and I miss you don't worry I'll find my way back to you."_

_And the line goes dead._

"Kenzi."

The Immortal jumped at the sound of her name as she whirled around only for her mouth to hang slightly at the sight before her. There stood Tamsin who was wearing an elegant white dress that stopped at her knees she wasn't wearing heels so she stood at her normal height. Kenzi's eyes roamed the Valkyrie's body in awe – unbeknownst to her Tamsin was doing the same thing only better at hiding it.

"Like what you see?"

Tamsin asked with a wink causing Kenzi to flush as she turns back around.

"If I did?"

Tamsin smiles smugly as she intertwines her fingers with Kenzi's pulling her gently towards the dance floor.

"Never said it was a bad thing half pint," Tamsin coos as she twirls Kenzi to face her as her eyes twinkle mischievously, "Though you gawking at me is a plus."

Kenzi tilts her head back as she chuckles swaying with the blond headed detective the two forget that they are in a crowded room as they dance.

"Please me gawking I think your eyes need to get checked."

Tamsin merely smirks as she leans forward causing her lips to brush Kenzi's ear making the human shiver.

"I doubt I need anything checked," she chuckled deeply causing Kenzi to blush brightly," it was quite the turn on though."

Tamsin pulls away slightly to glance at Kenzi face quite pleased with the smaller woman's appearance. When Kenzi opened her eyes Tamsin's heart fluttered as the icy blue shined with so many emotions.

"I'll get you for that later."

Kenzi smiled as Tamsin dips her down. Both brought back to reality at the sound of clapping.

Both women crane their necks facing a smiling Kristoff – the music still playing as the three stand still.

"Well seems like you two are enjoying yourselves," the Incubus smiles broadly as Kenzi half detaches herself from Tamsin, "Are you gonna just stare at me or hug me?"

Kenzi giggled slightly patting Tamsin's arm affectionately as the blond scowls. Kenzi then hugs the Incubus with a toothy smile.

"My my did you leave your man with the kids just to come to a ball?"

Kristoff merely smiles and rolls his eyes.

"As if Hale invited me and Vincent we got a baby sitter for the night."

Kenzi nodded as she stepped back to the Valkyrie's side which caused Tamsin to smile slightly.

"That's good well if you don't mind this Detective and I have something to chat about."

With a quick wave of her hand Kenzi pulls Tamsin through the crowd – the two say nothing as Kenzi leads Tamsin into an abandon room away from the party. Once the door was shut Kenzi lets go of Tamsin to face her.

"Alright what was with that."

Tamsin raised her brow slightly as she stared at the 'human'.

"What was what half stack you need to be more specific."

Kenzi perched her lips as she gave the Valkyrie a pointed stare. Huffing slightly Kenzi leaned on a desk in the room.

"With that kiss at the Shack – you freaking out and booking it," Kenzi paused, "And the different date and –"

"And that kiss you gave me when you stumbled off with the half breed for the night?"

Kenzi heard the jealous behind the blonde's words and smiled. She turned her head slightly as she looked at Tamsin.

"That and then with that dance with the cute banter we were throwing at each other," Kenzi looked down feeling the one of the souls tug as she voiced her question, "What is this to you – I mean what am I to you?"

Kenzi nearly jumped when she felt a hand belonging to Tamsin's touch her face her eyes locked with vibrate emerald burning with intensity that she has not seen before.

"You're Kenzi," Tamsin's words were soft as she spoke them, "The human," her thumb started to stroke Kenzi's face in a tender motion, "The thief," Tamsin leaned forward, "You are the humor when things become too serious," her words ghosted Kenzi's lips as she spoke, "You are brave and face things head on no matter the challenge, "Kenzi stared at Tamsin in awe as the blonde spoke, "You are the light when things are their darkest," Tamsin's lip quirked as Kenzi shivered underneath her, "You are the first person to ever make me feel this way."

Tamsin pulled back slightly smiling at the slightly whine that ripped through Kenzi's throat. She had yet to kiss the 'human' but was quite pleased with how the little brunette reacted.

"I ran away like a coward," Tamsin hung her head ashamed she had to admit such a thing, "You're human and I'm fae these kind of relations don't tend to work out so well."

The normally badass Valkyrie stood there before Kenzi for the first time looking as vulnerable as she did after their first kiss. Smiling slightly Kenzi shakes her head as she gently grabs Tamsin's chin guiding Tamsin's face to hers.

The kiss was soft – so unlike their first kiss – and tentative as Kenzi awaited for the Valkyrie to respond. It took Tamsin a moment before realizing that Kenzi was kissing her – her brain completely shut itself off as the Valkyrie pulls Kenzi closer keeping their lips connected as she sets the 'human' on the desk – in no way were the two in a rush the women poured their emotions into it.

Kenzi was the first to pull away keeping her eyes their usual ice as she smiled bashfully at a blushing Tamsin.

"Well does that ease some of the tension you've been feeling?"

Kenzi noticed the smile on Tamsin's face as the blonde pecked her on the lips swiftly.

"It does."

Their sweet moment was cut short when faint screaming caught both women's attention. Kenzi though pretended that she didn't hear anything as she looked questionably at Tamsin's expression.

"What's the matter?"

Tamsin pulled away facing the door.

"I heard screaming sounded like it was coming from the party," Tamsin walked over to the door turning slightly to face Kenzi," wait here – no buts got it," Tamsin noticed her voice sounded harsh so she shook her head, "you are mine to protect – if you wanted to know what you mean to me there you have it you are mine and I won't go losing you anytime soon."

Kenzi went to open her mouth but the blonde was already out the door. Cursing the fae gods she closed her eyes what she saw made her blood boil. Opening her eyes she kept them as they were knowing that exposing herself would be terrible – she kept Tamsin's words in her mind, heart and in one of her souls but she knew she could stay in this room any longer than what she had.

With haste Kenzi made her way back to the party as fae of all types ran for cover. She noticed a battered Kristoff hovering over his husband who lay unconscious on the floor. Her eyes locked with his briefly noticing the bright dull blue of his irises. Immediately she ran to him.

"What's going on?"

Her question wasn't answered the way she expected as Kristoff spun her body behind him as he caught one of the attackers by the throat. In an instant the attacker – a man – lay limp in Kristoff's grasp as he tossed the body to the ground. Kenzi noticed the blood and her eyes narrowed.

"Shadow fae."

Kristoff nodded his head as Kenzi crouched down checking Vincent's pulse point.

"Good news is you don't need to worry about your man he's fine," Kenzi smiled as she looked up at the Incubus, "Regroup at the Shack take your man and go."

Kristoff smiled meekly at Kenzi no words needed to be exchanged as she scanned the room – she spotted Hale and Dyson finishing off a small group. Rushing over to them Hale lightly grabs Kenzi inspecting her.

"Hey would you cut it out I'm fine," the brunette began annoyed, "I need you guys to get ahold of Trick and meet up at the Shack no questions asked got it?"

Hale let go of Kenzi with his brow raised.

"I can't just leave my family's manner to these fae."

Kenzi huffed as she revealed her eyes shocking the Siren and startlingly the wolf.

"No time to explain now get Trick we'll have a meeting at the Shack worry not about your home the fae that are attacking are falling back."

Both men nodded no argument was needed as they rushed off. Kenzi made her eyes go back to normal as she heard a scream coming from Lauren – she quickened her pace pushing pass the stragglers as she saw Bel being held by the throat by an awfully familiar reddish brown haired woman.

"Well well well we meet again," the woman snarled as she drops Bel who was gasping for air, "Thanks to you I was given a lashing not easy keeping a secret like yours."

Kenzi just smiles at the woman as she steps infront of Bel and Lauren.

"Right well I never caught your name."

"Jasmine."

"Well Jasmine, " Kenzi began as her eyes burned brightly, "I'm going to have to kill you."

Jasmine laughed – though Kenzi caught the fear behind it before she could even raise her hand the reddish brunette vanish her words hung in the air.

"Maybe next time Phoenix."

Kenzi quickly turned and told Bel and Lauren where to go – her eyes were once more back to normal as she finally found Tamsin and Lynn fighting alongside Sturgis – once the last shadow fae was vanquished Tamsin turned to face Kenzi rushing over to the 'human'.

"I told you to stay in the room," Tamsin then inspected Kenzi, "fae gods be damned if something happened to you."

Kenzi smiled briefly at Tamsin turning her attention from her Valkyrie momentarily.

"Sturgis," Kenzi began, "Hale and Dyson are at my place we are regrouping there because of the attack here the ones who have attacked will not come back because the one they are after is not here."

The Zamora leader nodded his head as he rushed outta the room. Kenzi was now left alone with Tamsin, Lynn and a lot of dead bodies.

Kenzi faced both blondes with a serious expression.

"Alright Trick and the others should be at the Shack we need to get there as quick as possible."

Tamsin was about to say something when the women were pushed apart by a force. Kenzi caught herself from falling but noticed that Lynn and Tamsin were knocked out.

"My so we meet again."

The voice caused her blood to boil but she had to remain hidden so she smiled at him simply.

"Well hello there Mr. Ginger fancy trick you did there."

Alabaster lips quirked into a slight snarl as he looked at her.

"Yes well that trick of mine should have almost killed you so why are you still standing?"

Kenzi throw caution to the wind as Lynn began to stir – her eyes flashed a bright red causing Alabaster to step back.

"Well you see I'm not exactly normal mind you so yeah your lousy stunt didn't work."

"Right well now that I know what you are I'll have to regroup shame I was hoping to torture you for information on that Succubus who lives with you oh the things I'll do to her when I get my hands on her."

Kenzi along with Lynn both lunged at the red head – though were too late as he evaporated into thin air – his laugh still ringing around them.

Kenzi and Lynn both helped Tamsin up as she stirred. Neither knew what to say as they began to walk towards the exit. Kenzi was about to say something to Lynn when a sickening thud caught her attention.

Spinning around quickly Kenzi noticed Alabaster had picked up Lynn – the blade still lodged in her chest as he gripped her by the throat.

"I may not be able to have you but she will do don't you think?"

Kenzi's eyes flashed as she dove at them only to be stopped by Tamsin as Alabaster disappeared with Lynn.

The only thing that could be heard throughout the whole entire estate was the sounds of the immortal screaming.

_Author's notes_: **Geez haha there you have it this chapter is finally complete! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it was needed to fully introduce Kenzi as the fae she is. It'll also bring Tamsin and Kenzi closer – eventually because this will cause some bumps between the two. Bo is also going to be making an appearance next chapter! Finally right? The love triangle will began – well the triangle will go with both women wanting Kenzi and fighting for and over her a lot. **

**Lynn will not die because she is a main character in this story so no I'm not killing any of them off.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews I'm sorry to everyone who waited for me to get my shit together. It has been an emotional roller coaster for me these past few weeks. Writers block came with it. So yeah. **

**I'm aware this chapter isn't as long as my others for that I'm sorry I'm just trying to stick to the main plot of things.**

**Music and Reading Lover's characters will be making an additional appearance next chapter also and in chapter ten the first battle will happen – the good fight between good and evil ya feel me?**

**Anyways again thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. It shows that you guys really enjoy this story and I shall do my very best to deliever you chapters until I see that this is finished.**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own any of these characters except for the few not in the show and the ones that belong to Music and Reading Lover.**

**Love Lynn,**

**P.s All mistakes are my own.**


End file.
